


Покер с музыкой

by jaejandra



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Gen, русский язык
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майк играет со звездами в покер с тех пор, как Джессика сдала его Ассоциации. Похвального в этом мало, но деньги непыльные, денег много, и это, пожалуй, главное.</p><p>АУ к третьему сезону. В концовке второго Майк не ведется на угрозу Джессики и отправляет документы по адресу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покер с музыкой

Illustration to the fic. Courtesy of Trianglewithline & Ayto. Best video ever, do watch!  
Шикарная видео-иллюстрация от Trianglewithline & Ayto. Смотреть обязательно, но бояться спойлеров.

 

**Покер с музыкой**

     – Молодой человек, вы не заблудились? – голос Харви заставляет Майка выпрямиться. Вот черт, вляпался так вляпался. 

     – Вчера ты запугиваешь моего клиента перед концертом. Сегодня вламываешься ко мне в офис. И это все – не имея никакого на то права. 

     Майк наконец оборачивается. Харви стоит на пороге; руки скрещены на груди. 

     – Давай не будем забывать, что степень юриста у меня все-таки есть. И да, когда я уходил из “Пирсон Хардман”, Харви, я подписал бумагу о том, что не буду практиковать. Придерживаюсь ее до последней запятой. Я коуч, если тебе угодно. Консультант по житейским вопросам. 

     Харви хмыкает и смотрит на Майка пронзительно: 

     – Учишь подростков играть в карты и помогаешь злобной ведьме отнять детей у моего клиента? Отличный выбор, Майк Росс. 

     – Мой выбор, Харви Спектер, изначально заключался в том, чтобы не предать тебя в деле о слиянии. – Голос подрагивает от гнева, но Майк ничего не может с собой поделать. – И видишь, где мы оказались три года спустя. 

**1**

     – Эй, Харв, отличная вывеска! – кричит через весь коридор тощий нескладный парень в темных очках.

     Персонал смотрит на него как на психа, но Харви Спектер умеет не обращать внимания на потертые джинсы и замызганные кожаные куртки. Именно это и отличает его от других, именно поэтому его имя – в названии фирмы. Пока все остальные бегают, суетятся и посылают дорогие подарки Джессике, но при этом считают нежданного посетителя не имеющим ни гроша за душой выжигой, и говорить не о чем. 

     Харви встает из-за стола, поправляет пиджак и быстро выходит из кабинета, на ходу бросая загоревшейся Донне:

     – Он занят.

     Потом добавляет:

     – И ты тоже.

     Есть клиенты, которых надо встречать в коридоре, еще лучше – у входа в здание. Просто некоторые из них забывают предупредить о своем приезде. Харви делает несколько широких шагов и все-таки перехватывает парня на подходе. Тот радостно обнимает его за плечи.

     – Все еще костюмы? Несмотря на кабинет и имя?

     Нил Валентайн – а это именно он, звезда сцены и танцполов – смеется и наконец снимает очки. Становится понятно, что ему хорошо за тридцать, и, право слово, одни его рэйбаны стоят прилично, но все работники окончательно выпадают в осадок, подумать только, сам Харви Спектер, бездушный ублюдок Харви Спектер, обнимает какого-то бомжа. 

     – Пойдем в кабинет, – Харви улыбается уголком рта. Он и правда рад видеть старого друга. 

     – Не вопрос! А можно посмотреть на Джессику и ее платья? И стоп-стоп-стоп, я чего-то не понимаю, или Донна помолодела? Боже! Мое сердце разбито. Это кашмирский сапфир?

     Харви закатывает глаза, но стоически все переносит. Сплетен будет три тонны, а они с Джессикой давно решили не давать сотрудникам повода, но что поделать.  Валентайн – он такой. Главное, чтобы на выходе не прихватил с собой какую-нибудь секретаршу. Или новую помощницу Луиса. Точно нехорошо получится.

     – А ты откуда знаешь, что кашмирский? – кокетничает и удивляется Донна. 

     Харви смотрит, как Нил закатывает глаза и целует ей руки, а потом думает о том, что надо будет позвать Джейн и показать ее Нилу. Луис все-таки заслужил. 

     Он замечает небольшие морщинки и почти незаметное усилие, с которым Нил говорит комплименты Донне, и понимает, что что-то не так, причем не так – совсем и окончательно.

     – Давай к Джессике потом. Можем даже поужинать сходить, если хочешь, а пока обсудим дела.

     И Нил кивает, соглашается. 

     В истерику он скатывается только за плотно закрытыми дверями – и, для разнообразия, при выключенном интеркоме. Харви побаивается новостей от этого красавчика.

* * *

     – Зовем Катрину? – спрашивает Харви, деловито прокручивая в голове возможные варианты развития событий. 

     Нил прижимает длинные пальцы к губам, идеальный гитарист идеальной нью-йоркской группы, и задумчиво мотает головой, явно погруженный в свои мысли. Потом поднимает взгляд на Харви, чуть хмурится:

     – Катрину? Кто это? 

     – Моя помощница, – отзывается Харви как ни в чем не бывало. 

     Нил мотает головой:

     – Последний раз, когда я тебе звонил...

     – Ты был пьян и вы только что выпустили пятый альбом. А ваш пятый альбом признали все.

     – ... помощницу звали Майком, – твердо договаривает тот. – Я был не настолько пьян.

     – Три года прошло, – мягко отзывается Харви. 

     – Если не Майк, то не зовем.

     Парадоксально, но нескладный, порывистый Нил делает правильный выбор, и Харви улыбается, не позволяя себе думать излишне много. 

     – Ты не видел ни того, ни другой. 

     Нил поднимается на ноги и подходит к окну. На улице стемнело, и офис заглох. 

     – Сколько же мы не виделись, Харв. 

     – Есть разница? 

     – Похоже, что нет. – Нил бредет к полкам с пластинками и начинает перебирать корешки. – Смотри-ка, есть и четвертый, и пятый. 

     – Четвертый хороший, – откликается Харви.

     – Поставить бы что-нибудь... Знаешь, правильное. Чтобы не было этого всего. 

     Харви хочет согласиться, но он не может позволить себе подобной роскоши. Ему нужно работать, выручать друга, и вряд ли все будет просто, если на той стороне – жена Нила. 

     – Скажи, Харв, – Нил замирает, прямой, как струна. – Плохо дело? 

     И Харви только сильнее сжимает челюсти. Он научился тому, что бывают проигрышные дела. Что побеждать всегда – невозможно. В перспективе – это нереальное дело, но для Нила Валентайна он свернет горы. 

* * *

     На следующее утро Харви является в библиотеку, чем пугает до смерти новую помощницу, Лолу.

     – Мистер Спектер, – говорит она, поправляя очки, – я найду вам все, что нужно, вы же понимаете. 

     – Мне нужны мои мозги, – вежливо отвечает Харви и непреклонно толкает лестницу с ней по направлению к стене.

     Ничего, кто-нибудь придвинет ее обратно. 

     Он роется в папках около часа, когда за дверью слышится частый стук каблуков. Не Донна и не Джессика. Может, Катрина?

     – Харви, – произносит Рейчел строго. – Что ты здесь забыл?

     У Харви нет времени на разборки. Нет времени на то, чтобы резко ответить, поставить на место. У Харви просто нет времени, и он мотает головой. 

     – Зря я тут оканчивала Гарвард и курирую помощников? Зря Джессика создала целый отдел и назначила меня его главой? 

     Харви выпрямляется и выдерживает ее взгляд:

     – Не зря. И я знаю, кто ты такая. Я знал тебя и знал о тебе с тех самых пор, как ты пришла в “Пирсон Хардман”, так что давай оставим эту тему раз и навсегда. 

     – Я же помочь хочу, – она пытается сделать вид, что все нормально, что все как ни в чем не бывало. Получается не очень.

     – Мы закрыли этот вопрос три года назад, Рейчел Зейн, – Харви смотрит на нее, и, судя по всему, она наконец-то вспоминает, где ее место. Нервно прикасается к обручальному кольцу, моргает два раза – и на всех парах уносится прочь. 

     Харви возвращается к делу. Проблема в том, что жена Валентайна, Бет, никогда не пойдет на мировую, раз дело зашло настолько далеко. Проблема в том, что если сейчас она подает на развод, то завтра она захочет не только бумаг, она захочет пустить Нила по миру – и посадить в тюрьму, если получится. В противном случае – опозорить, лишить заработка и развалить его группу.

     Проблема в том, что Харви надоела череда гениальных новичков, каждый хуже предыдущего. Без цели, без смысла, совершенно не понимающие, что значит быть лучшим – и настырно предлагающие свою помощь.

     Половину дел Харви просто не забирает из библиотеки: просматривает вполглаза и понимает, что они не подходят. Еще с двадцатью возится оставшиеся полдня. Забирает пять штук и едет по знакомому адресу. Стучит в дверь, замирает на пороге. 

     – Харви? – Джессика, как всегда, ослепительна. – Я наивно предполагала, что у меня отпуск.

     Дымчато-серое платье, каблуки... Не пускает дальше порога. Харви вдруг смеется.

     – Знаешь, мой новый клиент тебя выше, несмотря на эти туфли.

     – Валентайн? – и Джессика распахивает дверь настежь. 

* * *

     – Развод? Всего-то? – спрашивает Джессика, удивленно поднимая брови.

     Они сидят в шикарной гостиной, она вертит в пальцах бокал вина, ловит в него отражение старинного бра. Харви смотрит на платье, туфли, ноги, изгиб шеи – и безуспешно пытается придумать какой-нибудь неизбитый комплимент. Милый каламбур о том, насколько Джессика прекрасна в этот прекрасный вечер. На ум не идет ничего толкового. Харви берет в руки папку, пролистывает страницы, а потом откидывается на спинку огромного кожаного кресла.

     – Ты куда-то собиралась? Ни за что не поверю...

     – Харви, – убедительно, наотрез. – Ты за этим приехал? Выяснять подробности моей личной жизни?

     Он досадливо морщится, сжимает губы:

     – Ты же знаешь, что нет. 

     – Тогда я жду. 

     – Не хотелось бы отвлечь тебя от важного свидания. Тем более, ты сама говоришь, что дело пустяковое.

     Это их обычная прелюдия, танцы на грани фола перед серьезным обсуждением. Только вот Харви не хочется дискутировать, не хочется и рассказывать. Он успел позабыть, каково это – провести полдня в библиотеке, не найти ничего стоящего, а потом думать, где же взять информацию. При Майке таких проблем не было, да и последние три года при Катрине – тоже. 

     – Не нашел ничего? – Джессика с легкостью читает его мысли.

     Впрочем, главе крупнейшей нью-йоркской фирмы другое и не пристало. 

     – Харви?

     – Да, да, Джессика. – Он наклоняется вперед и впервые за долгое время чувствует себя незащищенным, будто по открытой ране полосуют ножами. 

     – Ты все еще со мной? 

     Ответить не удается. По мраморной лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, сбегают быстрые маленькие ножки. Харви поднимает глаза, пытается сохранить серьезное выражение лица – и терпит сокрушительное поражение. Да и кто бы устоял перед Эттой, Генриеттой, наряженной в совершенно невозможную пижаму, на которую Джессика явно не поскупилась.

     – Дядя Харви! – Этта с радостным воплем запрыгивает к нему на коленки. 

     Маленькие руки обвивают его шею, и Джессика, суровая Джессика Пирсон, не может сдержать мягкой беззащитной материнской улыбки. 

     – Этта, – говорит она, неуловимо меняясь, через мгновение. – Почему ты не спишь? 

     – Но мам, – Этта оборачивается к ней, чуть не соскальзывая вниз, Харви едва успевает ее подхватить, – ты же обещала говорить, когда приходит дядя Харви!

     – Отличный юрист растет, – замечает Харви. – Одной фразой поменяла тему и перешла в наступление.

     Этта млеет и улыбается, даже не спорит с ним, не говорит, что будет врачом, и тогда Харви вспоминает их первую встречу.

* * *

_На лице у девчонки, Генриетты Уильямс, были только глаза. Огромные, грустные, какие-то неземные, совершенно нездешние. Она пряталась от Катрины повсюду, и даже нянька не могла ее найти. Один Харви то и дело обнаруживал Генриетту у себя в кабинете: то под столом, то за диваном. Она почему-то решила, что Харви – ее спаситель и все никак не желала понимать объяснений, срывалась с места и мчалась перепрятываться._

_– Это невозможный ребенок! – Катрина влетела в кабинет, как ураган, и сердце у Харви чуть затянуло. После ухода Майка прошло всего ничего, пара месяцев, а она  уже привыкла, считала офис своим; самого Харви своим считала. Ей, конечно, нельзя было отказать ни в уме, ни в расторопности. Но Харви почему-то подумал, что от Майка Генриетта точно бы не пряталась, и совесть заиграла похоронный марш._

_– Опять потеряла? – Харви чуть покачал головой, и Катрина взорвалась:_

_– Она как невидимка, может, у нее суперспособности есть?_

_– Скорее, у тебя нет никаких навыков по общению с детьми. Зачем она тебе сдалась?_

_– Харви, может быть, тебе все сходит с рук, но мы представляем мать Генриетты, а отец, как тебе известно, два раза предпринимал попытки ее похитить и..._

_– Никаких навыков._

_Харви помотал головой, поднялся на ноги и вышел из кабинета к столу Донны, из-за которого уже минуты три виднелся край розового платья._

_“От Донны тоже бы не пряталась”, – подумал Харви устало – и подхватил Генриетту на руки. Она даже не сопротивлялась, мгновенно затихла._

_– Пойдем познакомимся с тетей Катриной. Вот. – Харви вернулся в кабинет._

_Генриетта замотала головой и изо всех сил обняла его за шею. Харви возвел очи горе и поджал губы, чем же новоявленная ассистентка так успела ее напугать?_

_– Она совсем не страшная, просто..._

_– А это что такое? – Харви резко обернулся на голос._

_На пороге стояла Джессика._

_– Не иначе, день ребенка? Но я что-то не припомню, откуда у тебя дети, Харви._

_– Просто мы взяли дело о... – начала Катрина._

_– Тихо! – шикнул Харви. – Не при ребенке. Генриетта, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сходить с тетей Катриной за мороженым?_

_Генриетта в ответ еще крепче обхватила его за шею._

_– Намек понят. Тогда тетя Катрина пойдет и расскажет тете Джессике одну интересную историю, о том, как один дядя, Майк, нашел твое дело и решил им заняться, но не успел. А мы с тобой пойдем съедим мороженого._

_– Фисташкового? – шепот был едва слышен._

_Катрина и Джессика замерли соляными столпами. Харви неодобрительно помотал головой; кто бы мог подумать, что и Джессика ничего не понимает в детях._

_– Конечно, фисташкового._

_Он вышел из кабинета, плотно притворив за собой дверь._

* * *

     Теперь она сидит у него на коленях, повзрослевшая, изменившаяся. Впрочем, глаза – такие же. И Харви наконец-то знает, с чего начать.

     – Близнецы тоже в деле, Джессика. Как бы ты к Валентайну ни относилась, но я считаю, ты должна знать, что близнецы в деле. 

     Речь, конечно, о детях Бет и Нила, симпатичной белокурой двойне, о которой наслышан весь Манхэттен.

     Джессика едва заметно качает головой, на мгновение прикрывая глаза: молча укоряет Харви за манипуляцию и так же молча признает, что манипуляция сработала. 

     – Этта, солнышко, давай мама отнесет тебя наверх, нам с дядей Харви надо поговорить о делах. 

     – Но как же так? – сокрушенно спрашивает Этта, и Харви ничего не может с собой поделать:

     – Заеду в выходные. И пойдем за мороженым. 

     – Фисташковым? – улыбается Этта. 

     – А каким еще? – пожимает плечами Харви.

     Джессика подхватывает Этту на руки и несет наверх; спускается через пару минут. Садится, скрещивает руки на груди:

     – Близнецы, значит. А поизящнее ничего не мог придумать? 

     Харви чуть хмурится:

     – Хочешь, чтобы они достались Бет?

     Джессику ощутимо передергивает. 

     – Она точно не загнется от передоза прямо посреди слушания, и близнецы тебе, в отличие от Этты, не достанутся. 

     – Ты же знаешь, я не люблю Валентайна. 

     – Это неважно. Он любит близнецов, и он отличный отец.

     – А вот муж, насколько я слышала, похуже. 

     – Джессика, я тебя умоляю. Думаешь, Бет не шляется направо и налево? 

     Она поднимает бровь:

     – Раньше ты это за оправдание не считал.

     – Он мой друг, Джессика. 

     – Я внимательно тебя слушаю. Развод. 

     – Мне нужно оставить ему близнецов. И суда не миновать, потому что Бет на это не пойдет.

     – А мы все знаем, как ты не любишь суды. 

     – И как двое успешных мужчин выглядят против матери, переживающей измены мужа. 

     – Так ты хочешь, чтобы я взяла это дело вместе с тобой? 

     Харви кивает:

     – Я должен быть уверен, что ничего не упускаю. 

     – Идет, – неожиданно легко соглашается Джессика. – А теперь выметайся, Харви, я и так из-за тебя отложила свидание. 

* * *

     По пути домой Харви думает о том, как людей меняют дети и привязанности. Взять того же Тревиса-мать-его-Тэннера, ни одного иска после женитьбы на Донне. Чуть ли не собственноручно приглашения на торжества пишет. Харви усмехается при одной мысли. 

     Взять ту же Джессику. Да если бы кто-то сказал, что она будет представлять Нила Валентайна в суде, Харви рассмеялся бы этому человеку в лицо, а потом припечатал: не знаешь Джессику – так молчи.

     Она ненавидела Валентайна всегда, особой тихой ненавистью, выражавшейся исключительно в мягких улыбках и благосклонном принятии комплиментов, которыми двухметровый Нил засыпал все пространство. Впрочем, он поступал так с любой красивой женщиной. А Джессика с самой первой встречи считала, что раскусила его раз и навсегда, что он не заслужил дружбы Харви, а уж ее внимания – тем более. 

     Какое-то время Харви думал, что она права, а потом Нил взял и совершил поступок. Обычный человеческий поступок, после которого Харви посмотрел на него совершенно другими глазами, зная наперед, что простит этому человеку все.  Так и вышло. Ни бесконечные измены Бет, ни почти трехгодичный перерыв в общении не поменяли ровным счетом ничего. Харви по-прежнему был готов драться за него насмерть, а Нил так и остался Нилом, в трудный момент обратившись к Харви, а не к самому лучшему бракоразводному адвокату в Нью-Йорке. 

     Харви улыбается и вспоминает, как они гудели на протяжении всей его учебы в Гарварде, на каких вечеринках были и сколько летали на том джете, которым в какой-то момент владела группа Нила. Потом его мысли делают необъяснимый скачок в сторону Майка. 

     Майк ведь как ребенок. Майку никогда нельзя было объяснить, почему что-то нельзя делать. Упрямый, несносный Майк. Хороший парень – Майк. Эй-Харви-а-правда-что-Майк. 

     Последний вопрос, который помнит Харви, касался как раз Валентайна и его группы. “Зачем тебе этот отстой? Я понимаю, пятый альбом – еще куда ни шло, хотя, конечно, не сравнить с первым. Но четвертый!”

     Харви думает о том, что так и не успел рассказать Майку о дружбе с Нилом, потому что был слишком занят тем, чтобы “Пирсон” никогда не превратилось в “Пирсон Дарби”, а потом... Потом оно вдруг стало “Пирсон Спектер”, а Майк – Майк навсегда лишился возможности быть юристом.

     Харви не знает, изменил ли его Майк Росс. 

     Он поднимается на лифте в свой пентхаус, наливает в стакан немного виски, подходит к окну. Катает на языке мягкий вкус.

     В голове мелькает сотня мыслей и сотня сожалений. И если мозг – его основное оружие, то сожаления нужно отмести в сторону, заставить себя работать. В конце концов, даже Джессика на его стороне, а это значит, что за помощью не надо обращаться ни к черту, ни к богу, суд уже в кармане.

     Харви вздыхает, нахмурившись, и звонит Ванессе, зная, что та ответит ему во что бы то ни стало. Ему просто необходимо знать, что все будет сделано, как надо, и Нил не лишится опеки над двумя ангелоподобными детенышами. Кто знает, какие козыри припасены в рукаве у Бет, а на лучшего адвоката по бракоразводным процессам – как там его, Смайт? Смоф? – пусть напарываются все остальные работники “Пирсон Спектер”.

* * *

     Как старший партнер – и человек, чье имя значится в названии фирмы – Харви иногда встает в неурочное время, но сегодня такой номер не проходит. Телефон оживает в семь тридцать три.

     – Обычное место, пароль знаешь, – бросает Ванесса в трубку, и Харви стонет, выпрастывая левую руку из-под подушки. Голова немилосердно раскалывается, и в нее сразу закрадываются мысли о возрасте и неправильно проведенной жизни. 

     В Центральный парк он приезжает с опозданием и долго крутится в поисках палатки с хотдогами. Потом наконец находит и нужную тропинку, и нужный ракурс. 

     Ванесса одета в безумно дорогие вещи, как, впрочем, и обычно, и Харви стоит немалого самообладания сначала купить холодного чая, а потом опрокинуть на нее содержимое стаканчика. 

     – Вы знаете, сколько стоит мой плащ? – спрашивает Ванесса, и Харви отчего-то по-настоящему неловко, впервые за годы их дурацких игр в шпионов. 

     Он все-таки берет себя в руки и расплывается в улыбке:

     – Понятия не имею, детка, но могу купить тебе новый, – и тут же получает по щеке, мельком фиксируя, как продавец, молоденький араб, смотрит на них с неподдельным ужасом. 

     – Только попробуй пойти за мной. 

     Ванесса устремляется прочь, и Харви едва за ней поспевает. Они доходят до ближайшей скамейки, садятся на нее и начинают хохотать. 

     – Серьезно, сколько он стоит? 

     Харви невзначай касается ее плеча, а она уже выуживает из большой сумки стандартный конверт формата А4. 

     – Да брось, Харви. Ты у меня один такой, с паролями, плаща на это дело не жалко.

     Она улыбается, и улыбка расчерчивает морщинки вокруг глаз. 

     – Полагаю, на эти деньги ты купишь хотя бы пару новых. 

     Ванесса вдруг отталкивает его руку, поднимает будто бы виноватый взгляд:

     – Это с меня. 

     Харви хмурится, не понимая. 

     – С каких пор ты ударилась в благотворительность? 

     – Это с меня, – повторяет она значительно тверже, чем в первый раз. Или не была до конца уверена, или...

     – Что там, неужели Смоф? – Харви хмыкает. – Не думаю, что это меня расстроит. 

     Ванесса чуть отодвигается, достает из сумки салфетки, неопределенно мотая головой, и Харви чувствует, как из легких пропадает воздух. 

     – Дурные же ты вести умудрилась нарыть за семь часов. Спать пробовала?

     Она чуть улыбается в ответ, глядя перед собой:

     – Все мои источники ведут ночной образ жизни. Посплю днем, не умру. 

     – Мне начинать паниковать прямо сейчас или все-таки открыть конверт? 

     Харви флиртует неосознанно, это въелось в его суть, в его природу. Проводит пальцами по бумаге, отгибает уголок. 

     – Давай-ка я тебе все расскажу словами, – Ванесса вдруг поворачивается к нему и смотрит прямо в глаза. 

     – Почему нет, – хмыкает Харви. 

     Решительно рвет конверт, вытряхивая на свет фотографии советника Бет – сам просил именно на него обратить внимание, и чувствует, как мир уходит из-под ног. 

     В каждом кадре – изменившийся, повзрослевший Майк Росс.

     – Майк играет со звездами, в покер, на хорошие деньги, – начинает Ванесса. – С тех самых пор, как Джессика сдала его Ассоциации. 

**2**

     Майк играет со звездами в покер с тех пор, как Джессика сдала его Ассоциации. Похвального в этом мало, но деньги непыльные, денег много, и это, пожалуй, главное. Вот и сегодня он торчит за карточным столом, как долбаный Брэд Питт в “Одиннадцати друзьях Оушена”, и пытается понять, где же мозги у этих малолетних богатеньких буратин. 

     В том, что не в голове, сомнений не остается никаких. 

     – Тайлер, откуда у тебя шесть карт в игре на пять карт? – устало спрашивает он у симпатичного кареглазого брюнета, снова чувствуя, как тень Брэда Питта неуловимо встает за плечами. 

     Тайлер фыркает и сбрасывает одну карту. После чего призывно улыбается новенькой девице, то ли Синтии, то ли Синди, то ли вообще Сэнди, Майк не расслышал.

     Желание расшибить лицо фейспалмом становится куда сильнее чем за минуту до. 

     – Сбросил, небось, что-нибудь бесполезное? – хмыкает Йен, новоявленная звезда драмы про демонов. 

     – Не отвлекаемся, учебный раунд, – поджимает губы Майк. – Эд, поддерживаешь или как? 

     Эд отстраненно смотрит в стену, и Майк устало поворачивается. Конечно, двести баксов на то, что парень просто обдолбан в дым, но вдруг там огненные письмена проступили, от бабули, например. “МАЙК РОСС, ВСТАНЬ НА ПУТЬ ИСТИННЫЙ, ХВАТИТ УЧИТЬ ПОРОКУ МОЛОДОЕ ПОКОЛЕНИЕ”. Майк улыбается от одной только мысли, таки оборачивается, но стена пуста и беспристрастна. 

     – Сколько раз я просил не употреблять... вещества перед игрой. Затуманивает разум, а вы все-таки не только играть, но и учиться пришли. 

     Майк почти вздрагивает от фразы, вырвавшейся у него инстинктивно. Харви Спектер не отпускает даже спустя три года, язык разговаривает его словами, голова думает его мыслями. 

     – Чувак, – Йен толкает в плечо Эда, и Майк наконец-то избавляется от наваждения.

     Эд остекленело кивает и валится со стула. Сэнди визжит, Тайлер вскакивает поднимать и только Питер соображает позвонить в скорую. У него и с игрой дела обстоят лучше, чем у других. 

     Добился, думает Майк. Переиграл всех. Особенно Джессику. Теперь вот обыгрываю двадцатилетних детей в покер. Ох вау. 

     Приехавшие парамедики единственное с ног его не сшибают, вваливаясь в номер этого дорогущего отеля с идиотским претенциозным названием.

* * *

     – Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно, – говорит Майк, когда скорая все-таки увозит Эда с довольно утешительными прогнозами.

     Бледная Сэнди кивает, Йен хмурится.

     – Наоборот, давайте сыграем, – предлагает Питер. – Развеемся. 

     Тайлер пожимает плечами, нерешительно глядя то на Сэнди, то на Майка. 

     Майк собирается было поставить Питера на место, но в дверь стучат, и это нехороший знак. 

     – Фишки уберите, – коротко бросает он, и все подчиняются.

     Майк встает со стула и идет открывать. На пороге, против ожидания, обнаруживается шикарная блондинка в коротком черном платье и на каблуках. Майк быстро прикидывает стоимость наряда и замирает, пораженный. 

     – Майк Росс? – спрашивает незнакомка. 

     – Смотря кто интересуется, – привычно отфутболивает реплику Майк.

  
Три года тусовки в привилегированных и одновременно маргинальных кругах научили его стандартным фразочкам, стандартным приемчикам, стандартным отмазкам, стандартному дорогому костюму – обязательно щегольская рубашка! – да и вообще стандартам. 

     – Меня зовут Бет. 

     – Очень приятно, Бет, – отвечает Майк, все еще не впуская ее внутрь. 

     – Мне сказали, вы играете... В покер. На раздевание. 

     Усмешка в голосе слишком явственна, и тогда Майк приглядывается. Шикарной Бет совсем не двадцать восемь. Больше похоже на тридцать пять, но какие тридцать пять!

     – Хотите составить компанию? 

     – Да к черту сомнения! – заявляет Бет игриво, и Майк пропускает ее внутрь. Сказала пароль – значит от своих, можно доверять. 

     Тайлер и Йен бросаются ее усаживать, оттирая друг друга плечами, и Майк все-таки хватается за лоб, пользуясь моментом, пока на него, гуру покера, никто не смотрит. 

     Бет садится за стол и выуживает из клатча, закрывающегося на странно выглядящий узелок, пачку купюр.

     – Боттега Венета, закрытая коллекция? – вытаращивает глаза Сэнди, уже не раздосадованная тем, что внимание мужской части стола переключилось на новенькую.

     – Дорогая, этот клатч назван моим именем и выпущен в единственном экземпляре.  Какие уж тут коллекции. – В голосе Бет не слышится насмешки, одна только усталость, и Сэнди, судя по лицу, готова продать душу дьяволу, только чтобы в ее честь кто-то однажды назвал хотя бы пару туфель. Можно даже не в единственном экземпляре. 

     – Да неужели Бет Валентайн? – хмыкает молчавший до того Питер, и Бет смотрит на него одобрительно.

     Майк наливает себе виски, делает глоток и садится за стол. Кто бы сомневался: достанется загадочная Бет именно Питеру. 

     – Давайте играть. Я раздаю. Начальная ставка – пятьсот. Тайлер, обменяй Бет деньги на фишки. Минимальное повышение – сто. Поехали. 

     Майк ждет мгновение, Тайлер наконец отдает Бет нужное количество фишек, и игра начинается. 

     У Майка пара, и он даже не удосуживается развести их и поблефовать от души, настроение испорчено окончательно. По правде, он волнуется за раздолбая Эда, а эта компания забыла о существовании товарища, лишь только в номере появилась достойная грудь третьего размера на длинных ногах. Не таких, впрочем, и длинных, но зачетные каблуки делали свое дело. Рейчел и та носила пониже. В груди ноет, и Майк сердится уже на себя.

     – Сто, – задорно произносит Питер. 

     – Поддерживаю. – Тайлер. 

     – Ваши сто и мои триста, – хорохорится Йен, впрочем, судя по аккуратному взгляду через плечо, напрасно. 

     Бет молча бросает четыре сотенные фишки и отсчитывает еще две сверху. 

     – Да что ж такое, – Сэнди расстроенно складывает карты. 

     Майку бы сделать то же самое, но он кладет в общую кучу шестьсот долларов. 

     – Поднимаю до тысячи, – спокойно говорит Питер. 

     Становится понятно, что игра развернется между ним и Бет. Тайлер молча складывается, Йен следует его примеру. 

     – Полторы, – Бет кривит шикарные пухлые губы в усмешке.

     – Пас. Питер, помнишь, да, что рисковать не нужно?

     – Ох Бет, ну что же мне сделать?1 – довольно музыкально выводит Питер, поднимая до двух и не обращая на замечание Майка никакого внимания. 

     И Бет отчего-то гаснет, улыбается зло. Они вскрываются – и все деньги уходят к ней, сиятельной обладательнице каре на валетах. 

     Пожалуй, присутствующие за столом валеты – тоже ее. 

* * *

     Когда все расходятся, Майк задерживается в номере, чтобы еще раз все проверить. Он совсем не ожидает найти в коридоре Бет. 

     – Мне Питера в морге искать? – спрашивает он скорее из вежливости, чем с любопытством.

     – Нет, у него не такое ранимое сердце, – отвечает Бет, и Майка веселит, что она поняла его мысль. 

     – Даже интересно, что вас настолько разочаровало? – Майк проверяет бумажник и с треском захлопывает дверь номера.

     – Знаете, сколько раз эту чертову песню исполнял мой муж на своих хреновеньких концертах? – поднимает брови Бет, и до Майка доходит, как до жирафа. 

     Бет Валентайн, жена Нила Валентайна, солиста самой известной нью-йоркской группы. 

     В голове мелькают цифры, ей даже не тридцать пять, а все сорок, но выглядит просто сногсшибательно. Майк не понимает, на что он ей, но, видимо, зачем-то сдался. Впрочем, Майк нынешний, Майк-на-спортивном-Лотусе имеет мало общего с Майком-на-велосипеде, а значит, есть все шансы понравиться кому-нибудь сногсшибательному. 

     Бет берет его под локоть, и они неспеша доходят до лифта. Майк нажимает на кнопку.

     – Хотите секрет? 

     – Кто же не хочет. 

     Бет приподнимается на цыпочках, словно собирается сказать Майку на ухо что-то неприличное, и по его телу пробегает инстинктивная волна. 

Двери медленно открываются, Бет обжигает его шею дыханием, практически касаясь ее губами, и Майк только и успевает удивиться тому, когда успел стать таким же удолбищем, как Харви, на которого женщины вешаются просто так. Холл пуст, а значит, хоть смущающих взглядов удастся избежать. 

     – Мне наплевать, заканчивал ты Гарвард или нет, – говорит Бет и быстро выходит из лифта. 

     Майк на всех парах несется вслед, забыв и про спортивную тачку, и про некстати накатившее желание. 

* * *

     – Я отказываюсь, – мотает головой Майк после десятисекундной паузы, за которую Бет успевает съесть его взглядом.

     Они сидят в круглосуточном баре отеля вот уже минут двадцать. Без особого толка, если не считать выпитое. 

     Майк растягивает губы в гримасе и ставит стакан с виски на стол. Достает из  кармана пиджака бумажник, из него – стодолларовую купюру; кладет ее под стакан на отполированное черное дерево стола. 

     Бет, кажется, не ожидает такого ответа. Она откидывается назад, чуть запрокидывая голову, на мгновение прикрывает глаза – и едва уловимо улыбается:

     – Я ждала такого ответа. Хотя, признаться, рассчитывала на другой. 

     Майк устало изучает ее взглядом. Странная женщина, чего и говорить.  Сначала привлекательная, умная, высшее общество. В следующее мгновение – простая, сексуальная, девчонка с соседней улицы. Майк не может приказывать своему воображению, давно разучился это делать, расхотел. И оно заносит его в постель к Бет. Ее сложно представить под собой, скорее, верхом – и секс кажется диким и необузданным. Майк сверлит Бет взглядом и делает глоток из стакана, машинально проводя пальцами по теплой купюре, лежащей на столе.

     Удивительно, но Бет совсем не смущается от пристального взгляда, выдерживает его с честью, наклоняется чуть вперед:

     – Майк, ты мне нужен. 

     – Я же сказал. 

     – Мне все равно, есть у тебя лицензия или нет. 

     – По факту, у меня ее никогда не было. – Майк начинает раздражаться, и мысли достраивают параллель: с живого Бет не слезет.

     Черт дернул повестись на эту ее прекрасную спину и округлость плеч. А еще – полную херню про Гарвард. 

     – А у меня по факту никогда не было мужа, – в голосе Бет прорезается металл. – Последние пять лет он пьет, гуляет по бабам – одна Люси Лью чего стоила, опозорил на весь Нью-Йорк, и деньги тоже не зарабатывает, потому что его гребаная группа не может ничего сочинить. Вышла вся сочинялка. – Она наклоняется вперед еще сильнее, как будто стараясь убедить Майка в правоте невербально, глубиной выреза и – о черт – мыском туфли по ноге.

     Три года покера позволяют Майку сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, хотя чертову Бет Валентайн хочется уже до звона в ушах. 

     – Мне жаль, – сухо отвечает он. – Однако же я рекомендовал бы тебе Смофа. 

     Бет закатывает глаза, и Майк залпом допивает виски.

     – Очень выигрышная ситуация. Богатая избалованная блядь пытается отсудить двух детей у богатого избалованного мудака. Просто супер. 

     – Детей? 

     – Я упустила эту часть? – хлопает ресницами Бет. – Ну да, у нас двойня. Бертран и Делла. И я тебя уверяю, Нил никогда...

     – И я тебя уверяю, Бет, – Майк накрывает ее ладонь своей, съезжает на самый край стула, чтобы оказаться нос к носу. – Дешевые манипуляции со мной никогда не работали. Пока. Приятно было познакомиться. 

     Он снимает пиджак со спинки стула, поднимается на ноги и собирается уйти прочь. Почти удивляется, когда Бет не пытается его остановить. Доходит быстрым шагом до двери, и тут она кричит через весь бар:

     – А как насчет нагнуть Харви Спектера?

     Бар, к счастью, пуст. Майк замирает и медленно разворачивается, думая, что ослышался.

  
     На лице Бет играет самодовольная улыбка. Майк медленно возвращается к столику, думая о том, что тщательно выстроенная жизнь катится к черту. 

* * *

     – Это плохая идея, – говорит Майк на следующее утро. 

     Они с Бет стоят около Старбакса и пьют кофе. На ней огромные солнечные очки, а его знают только все молодые звезды сериалов. Майк на мгновение отвлекается, задумывается над прихотями судьбы: черт возьми, его знают все те звезды, которых знают все, а сам он умудряется оставаться в тени. Всю жизнь – в тени. То Тревора, то Харви, то юных знаменитостей, потенциально – в тени этой ослепительной женщины. 

     – У меня больше нет идей. – Она устало пожимает плечами. – Я хочу пустить эту сволочь по миру. 

     – Проще забрать детей и мирно разделить имущество. 

     – И время с детьми тоже разделить пополам? – Бет поворачивает к нему голову, с этими дурацкими очками не очень понятно, но, кажется, сарказма хоть отбавляй. 

     – Не пополам. Стандартное соглашение. У матери больше привилегий.

     – Я. Хочу. Пустить. Эту. Сволочь. По миру.

     – Харви не даст этого сделать, – качает головой Майк. – Кстати, с чего ты вообще взяла, что он в игре? Не хочу показаться всезнайкой, но, раз уж я твой консультант, то должен сказать, что он терпеть не может таких типов, как Нил. 

     – О да, – хохочет Бет. – Знаменитая зацикленность Харви Спектера на супружеской верности. Я в курсе, вообще-то, малыш. – Последнее произнесено низко и хрипло, и Майк не знает, правильно ли вчера поступил, посадив ее на такси до дома... Можно было закончить ночь куда интереснее. 

     – Зацикленность, можно и так это назвать. 

     – Так вот. – Бет тянет его к себе за ворот худи. – Если я что-то говорю, то значит, так оно и есть. Тебе пора бы это запомнить. Харви всегда души не чаял в этом обмудке, а еще – за Харви должок. 

     Майк мрачно смотрит себе под ноги, переваривая поступившую информацию.   

     – Ты просишь меня только из-за того, что Харви когда-то со мной работал? Потому что, Бет, ну что я могу сделать?

     Она приподнимает уголки губ: 

     – Туше. Уел. Но ты интересен мне не поэтому, а потому, что работал с Харви.

     Майк чуть качает головой. Все мировые мастера манипуляций меркнут по сравнению с Бет. 

     – А еще, о наличии адвоката станет известно. Ты же никому не отчитываешься. И я плачу тебе наличкой. За консультации... ну, скажем, по грамотному переобустройству дома. 

     – Отличная идея, – хмыкает Майк. – Но ты понимаешь, да, что если они дружат, то Харви не посмотрит ни на что и сравняет нас с землей?

     – Не прибедняйся, умоляю. – Бет снова поправляет его худи, и Майку хочется провалиться сквозь землю. – С землей его сравняю я. Двое лощеных красавцев перед лицом матери, которая представляет свои интересы. А, представь? 

     И Майк представляет. Выходит довольно-таки живо. 

     – Ладно. Пустим Нила по миру. И детей... Слушай, Бет, а нельзя, чтобы он с ними хотя бы на выходных встречался?

     Бет допивает кофе и бросает стаканчик в урну: 

     – Нет, нельзя. 

     – Он все-таки их отец. 

     – Малыш. – Бет снимает очки и смотрит прямо в глаза Майку, вся сияющая и прекрасная. – Давай. Либо ты со мной, либо против меня. Третьего тут не дано. 

     Майк мотает головой, окончательно растерявшись. Еще вчера жизнь была расписана на десять лет вперед (понедельник – покер с идиотами, вторник – покер с другими идиотами, среда – покер с очередной партией идиотов, пить до утра, потом спать, а в четверг – опоздать на покер с идиотами, пятница – покер с идиотами, потом пойти снять девицу, совсем не похожую на Рейчел), а сегодня в ней почему-то снова присутствует Харви Спектер.

     – Да к черту, согласен. 

* * * 

_– Либо ты со мной, либо против меня, – бросил Майк раздраженно, устав понимать сверх положенного и читать в людях._

_Пауза заставила его поднять взгляд. Наверное, молчание в такой ситуации можно расценивать только как очень, очень плохой знак, но людям свойственно надеяться на лучшее._

_В глазах Рейчел стояли слезы. Она прикрыла рот рукой и теперь часто-часто моргала, ни дать ни взять – обиженный ребенок._

_– Ты... Ты... Мошенник? Обманщик?_

_Майк опустил голову на руки. Его квартирка присутствия такой девушки, конечно, не выдерживала. Да что там, его маленькая жизнь, сомкнувшаяся теперь до размеров гостиной, тоже ее не тянула._

_– Зачем приехала, если не готова этого принять?_

_Майк нервно осмотрелся по сторонам и встал с места, прошелся туда-сюда. Несколько часов назад он наплевал на указание Джессики, и теперь вся его жизнь неслась в тартарары. А главное – не звонил Харви. Майк весь извелся, намотал пару километров по комнате, но Харви упрямо продолжал его игнорировать. Вместо этого явилась Рейчел._

_– Я думала, что это игры Харви и Джессики, – кто бы мог подумать, что у нее и нижняя губка затрясется, – что ты не при чем, а ты..._

_– Что – я?_

_– Ты не заканчивал Гарвард. Ты врал мне все это время._

_Голова пошла кругом. Пойми этих женщин, ведь он не стал с ней встречаться, чтобы не врать, и все равно сплошные обвинения. Майк прошел из угла в угол, сложив ладони в замок на затылке._

_Плохо дело, очень-очень плохо. Джессика отправила письмо в Ассоциацию адвокатов, сейчас, по всей видимости, они сцепились с Харви, а через пару часов, глядишь, и полиция подъедет._

_– Зачем было подставляться?_

_– Откуда ты вообще знаешь?_

_Рейчел поперхнулась словами и замолкла, прикрыв рот ладонью. Майк почувствовал, что желудок как-то странно тянет и уставился на нее в упор:_

_– Говори._

_– Подслушала. – По щекам Рейчел прокатились две мокрые дорожки, одна черная от туши или чего-то еще, другая абсолютно прозрачная._

_– Спасибо хоть, на всю фирму не заявили, что я преступник._

_– Но зачем?_

_– Рейчел, я не собираюсь отчитываться перед тобой._

_Она кивнула, делая над собой усилие, стерла слезы. Майк едва удержался от того, чтобы проследить подушечками пальцев черный расплывчатый след, на ум сразу пришла английская песенка._

_– Значит, ты сам по себе, Майк Росс._

_– Значит, я сам по себе, Рейчел Зейн._

_Она вдруг смешно заторопилась, почти уронила сумку, ойкнула и вынеслась прочь из квартиры._

_Майк подумал, что, наверное, надо бежать за ней –  и что сил нет никаких, бросил взгляд на молчавший мобильник, чуть не подпрыгнул: в этот самый момент на его экране высветилось два слова: Харви Спектер. От сердца отлегло, Майк понял, что все будет в порядке._

* * *

     Первое, что видит Майк, войдя в номер – это Джекки, раздающую не в ту сторону. Поправлять и учить нет сил, поэтому он на мгновение остается в прихожей (а здоровенный сьют, не в пример больше предыдущего), думая о текущем положении вещей и том, что Харви, конечно, не оставит от него ни клочка. Но дело не в Майкле Россе, а в Бет Валентайн и двух очаровательных детях. Дело в кобеле и проходимце Ниле. Поэтому Майк твердо знает, что удача будет на его стороне. Ему немного не нравится, что Бет хочет лишить Нила всего, но, черт возьми, ей же виднее. Да и гонорар она предлагает отличный. Не считая жарких слов на ухо и быстрых движений рук, много чего обещающих после окончания дела. 

     – Мелочь, кто-нибудь проигрался в пух и прах? – спрашивает он почти весело, заходя в гостиную. Яркий люминесцентный свет отражается от ядовитого цвета стен, Майк отмечает про себя, что нужно надрать уши ответственному за  выбор гостиницы, потом думает, что, может, это не так плохо, поучить их играть в давящей атмосфере и настоящем прессинге, и наконец видит, что за столом, помимо стандартной компании Джекки-Майлз-Элла-Джастин, гордо восседает Харви Спектер. 

     Майку кажется, что вопреки всем законам физики кислотно-розовые стены не отражают, а впитывают свет, и в комнате становится темно. Он вытягивает руку, отодвигает стул, садится и опирается локтями на жесткое дерево. Водопад звуков обрушивается на него спустя мгновение:

     – Ой, – щебечет Элла, – а ничего, что мы позвали мистера Спектера играть с нами? Он так скучал,  тут какая-то конференция, ему приходится жить в этом жутком отеле... 

     – Мы не обязаны отчитываться перед Майком, – вклинивается Джастин. 

     – Умолкни, чудовище, – затыкает его Майлз. 

     Майк делает глубокий вдох и берет себя в руки. Легким движением головы показывает птенцам, что беспокоиться не о чем, призывает всю смелость мира себе на помощь и смотрит Харви, Харви-обидчику в глаза:

     – Свадебные маски инков продать нельзя.2

     Харви смотрит на него как-то странно и по-доброму. В уголках глаз есть новые морщинки, но лучистые, как будто от беспрестанных улыбок:

     – Мой перекупщик был уверен в обратном, – мягко отзывается он и смотрит в карты. 

     Как будто не прошло трех лет. Как будто они отмечают, пьют за новое название фирмы и шутят, перебрасываются цитатами. Молодежь, конечно, фильмы две тысячи первого года считает старьем, но Майку наплевать, как их обмен репликами выглядит со стороны.

     – Давай так, сыграем на то, зачем ты здесь. Проиграешь – убираешься восвояси и забываешь, как меня зовут. И Валентайн пусть уже угомонится, наймет Смофа. 

     Харви явно удивлен этой тирадой, и Майк чувствует болезненное наслаждение: впервые в жизни сумел поставить его на место. 

     – О делах поговорим после, а пока не будем заставлять ждать твоих очаровательных дам и солидных джентльменов. Триста.

     Джекки присвистывает, но поддерживает. Майк точно знает, что у Харви приличная карта, но пасовать не хочется, поэтому приходиться бросить три фишки на стол. Майлз с унылым видом складывается. 

     Через круг не остается никого, кроме них двоих. У Майка стрит, и он знает, что просто обязан проиграть, но нельзя же было сдаваться в первом раунде, верно? 

     – Вскрываемся.

     Конечно, у Харви флеш. Джекки восхищенно ахает. Майк небрежно роняет свой стрит и с деланым спокойствием машет рукой: забирай, мол, фишки.

     – Получается, – улыбается Харви, – Валентайн должна была бы нанять Смофа, прими я твою договоренность?

     – Чего тебе надо? 

     До малолеток наконец-то что-то доходит, и Джастин несмело предлагает:

     – Может, мы пойдем доиграем в другую комнату?

     – Нет необходимости, – спокойно отвечает Майк. – Мистер Спектер уже уходит.

     Харви смотрит на него оценивающе, сгребает целую гору фишек (наразвлекался тут, пока Майк опаздывал, по рассеянности свернул не туда) и придвигает ее к Майлзу: 

     – Рассчитай меня, пожалуйста. А то мистер Росс явно не в духе. 

     Когда дверь за ним наконец-то захлопывается, Майк устало произносит:

     – Нулевое правило покера. Смотрите, кого тянете с собой за стол. 

**3**

_Джессика рвала и метала. К этому Харви был готов с самого начала, это только она думала, что никогда не проигрывает. Харви же знал, что из них двоих не никогда не проигрывает он, поэтому всего произошедшего можно было ждать. Включая отмену слияния с Дарби, который десять минут назад, путаясь в телефонах и номерах, звонил сначала к Донне (она, конечно, не стала слушать неразборчивый ор с британским акцентом), потом к Харви, потом, видимо, к Джессике._

_Теперь небожительница хотела его видеть. Лично, безо всякой свиты. Харви вышел из лифта, ровно одну секунду простоял на месте и двинулся в кабинет управляющего партнера, раздумывая, успеют ли сделать новую вывеску до конца недели. По всем святцам – не успевали, но можно же доплатить за срочный монтаж? Харви перешагнул порог._

_Джессика сидела за столом, спокойная и даже слегка отстраненная._

_– Я сяду?_

_– Постоишь, – откликнулась она, наливая себе чай из чертового чайника._

_Хардман так и не соизволил забрать сервиз, хотя сокрушался порядочно и даже грозил судебными исками._

_Харви послушно остался стоять. Джессика иногда напоминала ему дикую кошку, а если дикая кошка не дает разрешения сесть – придется стоять; хотя в данный конкретный момент ему было абсолютно, до крайней степени совершенства наплевать на сравнения с живой природой. Он, Харви Спектер, выиграл в очередной раз, впервые за долгое время – у достойного соперника. И сейчас ни способы, ни средства достижения цели не играли никакой цели. Слияния не будет, равно как и никаких проблем, связанных с этой затеей. Впереди только сияющее будущее и его имя на двери._

_Харви так увлекся мыслями, что не сразу понял, что Джессика задала вопрос и теперь смотрела на него со смесью строгости и презрения._

_– Прости, что?_

_– Я спросила, собираешься ли ты жениться на Дане Скотт?_

_Харви поднял брови. Догадаться об источнике информации, конечно, можно было, но доказательств не было ни у кого. Не станет же..._

_–      Я думаю, это наше личное с Даной Скотт дело._

_Джессика улыбнулась и встала из-за стола, подошла к окну, помешивая ложечкой в чашке. Сделала глоток._

_– Видишь ли, я случайно столкнулась с ней в магазине два дня назад, поэтому имею представление о том, сколько она тратит на одежду. Поскольку Дарби только что подписал приказ о ее увольнении, а я эту прохиндейку здесь терпеть не намерена, советовала бы тебе подумать о женитьбе._

_Харви мысленно чертыхнулся. Джессика была права, этот вопрос придется решать. Дана, конечно, взрослая женщина и способна о себе позаботиться, но данный поступок... Им она бросила на карту все, что было. Может, карта оказалось верной, но вот выплаты от казино ждать слишком долго, даже неразумно._

_– Я понимаю, что ты злишься._

_Джессика подняла руку в своем фирменном жесте “молчи, пока я буду говорить” и сделала еще один глоток из чашки._

_– Слияние казалось мне единственным выходом, потому что я боялась на тебя положиться. Теперь я понимаю, что каким-то образом ты выигрываешь все. Просто все, что можно выиграть. Боюсь ли я положиться на тебя сейчас? Знаешь, нет. Эта история показала мне, что ты готов на все ради фирмы и ее светлого будущего. Даже если по этому вопросу ты со мной не согласен._

_Харви развел руками: наконец-то до нее дошло. Но Джессика еще не закончила говорить._

_– Я даже перестала думать, что ты воспользуешься удобным моментом и скинешь меня. Знаешь, почему? Потому что это все, – она обвела рукой широкую дугу, – твое. В равной степени, как и мое. И я наконец-то в безопасности._

_Что же ты до знакомства с Дарби мне ничего не сказала, подумал Харви – и мгновенно насторожился. В остальное время, свободное от эпитета “дикая кошка”, Джессика была мстительной богиней. Родство с богами играло ключевую роль: безукоризненный стиль, непревзойденный такт, рост, красота, да можно до бесконечности перечислять. Но мстительность тоже наблюдалась. Хорошо, с Даной был разогрев. Чего же она потребует от него на самом деле? Харви похолодел._

_Джессика сделала еще один глоток:_

_– Я написала в Ассоциацию адвокатов, Харви. Видишь ли, у нас с Майком была своя сделка, и он решил ее не выполнить. Детали сейчас неважны, правда? Важно то, что ты выиграл, и точка._

_Впервые в жизни Харви почувствовал себя полностью и бесповоротно проигравшим._

_* * *_

_Чертов Тэннер никак не возвращался из спортзала, и Харви подумал, не позвонить ли Донне, вдруг та в спешке что-то перепутала. Он даже достал телефон из кармана, в очередной раз подавил желание набрать Майку (зачем тратить время на разговоры, когда его и так бесконечно мало, оно просто истекает сквозь пальцы вместе со смешными попытками все исправить), открыл список контактов – и тут на экран упала большая прозрачная капля._

_Харви поднял глаза и, чертыхнувшись, забежал в подъезд чересчур фешенебельного, даже по его собственным меркам, дома. Консьерж вежливо с ним поздоровался, хотя уже наверняка раздумывал, не придется ли вызывать полицию. Харви прошелся туда-сюда, убрал телефон в карман, и тут около подъезда – было видно даже через стекло и стену дождя – затормозил безупречный Мерседес. Консьерж достал зонт и поспешил выйти._

_Появившийся из Мерседеса Тэннер проговорил что-то, сунул ему денег и пошел куда быстрее, чем нужно. Открыл дверь, сделал несколько шагов и наконец смерил Харви взглядом:_

_– Вот это сюрприз. А Браян разволновался так, словно там целую модель принесло меня поджидать. Прости, Харви, я занят, но мне приятен твой порыв._

_Харви сделал шаг ему наперерез. Где-то сзади хлопнула дверь._

_– Мне нужны твои услуги, Тэннер._

_– Я же говорю, занят, Харв. Девушка у меня есть._

_Харви помотал головой, на секунду потеряв самообладание, и посмотрел в наглые серые глаза:_

_– Деньги. Я плачу хорошие деньги, мне нужно, чтобы ты представлял интересы..._

_– Не интересует. – Тэннер обошел Харви и направился к лифту. – Представляй интересы сам._

_Права была Донна, когда говорила, что все это – плохая идея. Но в очень плохой ситуации обращаешься к лучшему решению, разве нет?_

_– Не могу. Не могу я представлять его интересы, это конфликт получается! – почти выкрикнул Харви, когда двери лифта уже закрывались._

_Резко развернулся, выругался про себя и понял, что не знает, куда идти. Судя по тому, что он наткнулся на Рейчел, выходя из кабинета Джессики, и выглядела та не лучшим образом – скоро о скандале будут знать все, не дай бог еще, к папе побежит с криками о помощи._

_За спиной что-то тренькнуло, и совсем рядом раздался голос Тэннера (да черт возьми эти туфли на мягкой подошве):_

_– Харв, у Росса проблемы?_

_* * *_

_Квартира у Тэннера была что надо. Строгая классика, стоившая куда больше всех современных наворотов вместе взятых. Мебель, судя по всему, итальянская, с десяток вещей – из французского барокко. Вполне вписывается в образ, но Харви никогда не мог отделаться от ощущения, что представлений о прекрасном у Тэннера ноль, что в глубине души тот самый настоящий бандит, только и умеющий, что давить людей._

_Практика показывала иное, и если бы у Харви остались хоть какие-то силы для того, чтобы чувствовать, он несомненно бы удивился. Бандит Тэннер оказался прекраснодушным обладателем хорошего вкуса, хотя, может, просто с декоратором повезло?_

_– Лови. – Тэннер толкнул к Харви по столешнице стакан с виски и сделал щедрый глоток из своего. Оперся руками на край, вздохнул и быстро просмотрел стандартный контракт, вытащил из кармана рубашки ручку и черкнул подпись, взглянул исподлобья на Харви:_

_– Доволен?_

_Харви пожал плечами._

_– Понимаю, понимаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы я терял время. Но вот чего я не могу понять, Харв, так это с какой стати ты так распсиховался. Все в порядке вещей. Я бы на месте мисс Пирсон еще и киллера нанял, чтобы от тебя избавиться... Шучу, шучу! – Тэннер поднял руки в жесте капитуляции. – Не про это я._

_– А про что? – Харви все-таки пригубил из стакана, а потом выпил все залпом._

_– Ты тратишь безумные деньги на меня, когда все само устроится лучше некуда._

_– Издеваешься, да?_

_– Совсем нет. Смотри. Видимо, у тебя от страха за судьбу Росса совсем голова отказалась работать. Максимум, что Джессика сделает – уволит парня с волчьим билетом. Неприятно, конечно, но, учитывая то, что ты мне наболтал в лифте, отнюдь не плохо._

_Харви чуть поднял брови. Страх, осевший где-то в кровяных клетках, начал потихоньку отпускать. Теперь, во всяком случае, на его стороне был кто-то помимо обезумевшего щенка, не удосужившегося даже спросить об отношении Джессики к угрозам. Кто-то такой же наглый, как сам Харви. Кто-то, у кого не связаны руки._

_– Почему Росс не с тобой?_

_Харви только усмехнулся в ответ._

_– Ну ладно, ты думаешь, я весь такой моральный урод и у меня никогда не было помощника, из которого я надеялся вырастить себя самого?_

_– А что, был?_

_– Не твое дело. Слушай. Мне глубоко фиолетово, есть у него диплом, нет у него диплома, но, судя по твоему затравленному взгляду, до суда дело дойти не должно. Потому что отсутствие записи о получении им высшего образования – хорошенький повод присмотреться к его сертификату. А подделка документов, сам понимаешь, обвинение несколько другого рода. Поэтому скажи мне, чего хочет Джессика._

_– Очевидно, крови, – отозвался Харви, подходя к столешнице за виски._

_Тэннер кривовато усмехнулся, губа после их матча не зажила до сих пор:_

_– Твоей или его? Что-то мне подсказывает, что твоей. Поэтому ты сейчас поедешь обратно и, как пай-мальчик, извинишься. Упадешь ей в ноги, бросишь к ее ногам бриллианты, магазин Carrera y Carrera – меня не интересует. Меня интересует дальнейшее благосостояние Майкла Росса._

_Харви помолчал, потом сказал, глядя в пол:_

_– Я пытался упасть ей в ноги. Она уже отослала письмо._

_– Глупости какие, ну что, ей нужен скандал такого рода? Пусть высылает второе письмо вслед, в котором честит вашу службу безопасности и говорит о том, что результаты проверки диплома пришли только что._

_– Она не пойдет на это, ей нужна кровь._

_– Ей нужна власть. А ты прямо весь тут расклеился, как маленький. Сделай ей предложение._

_Харви почти швырнул стакан на стойку:_

_– Тебя-то я зачем нанял?_

_Тэннер улыбнулся:_

_– Думаешь, явление Тревиса Тэннера посреди ночи поднимет ей настроение? Я сейчас поеду к твоему щенку и буду готовить его на случай, если ты не уладишь ситуацию с Джессикой. Но Харви, – Тэннер прищурился, – я на тебя рассчитываю._

_* * *_

_Шел третий час ночи. Харви сидел у себя в кабинете и никак не мог поменять закончившуюся пластинку. Звукосниматель шипел, рисуя лишние обороты уже по этикетке._

_Донна порывалась зайти раз пять, но Харви в конце концов придвинул к двери диван и уселся в кресло, совершенно не зная, что делать. Разговор с Джессикой можно было приравнивать к катастрофе. Во всяком случае, по грядущим последствиям._

_В дверь постучали, и Харви поднял глаза. Приближалась катастрофа номер два. Перед кабинетом стоял Майк. Донна за его спиной что-то семафорила Харви руками (да чтоб он когда-то понимал этот ее язык жестов), а Тэннер – Тэннер удивленно разглядывал Донну с головы до ног. Как будто первый раз увидел, в самом-то деле._

_Харви вздохнул и пошел отодвигать диван. Майк вошел в кабинет будто нехотя, Тэннер и Донна последовали за ним._

_– Ну что, Харв? – Тэннер поморщился, огляделся, как будто в поисках раздражителя и в одно движение снял пластинку с проигрывателя. Шипение прекратилось._

_– Да ни черта, – отозвался Харви, и Майк нервно засунул руки в карманы штанов._

_– Может, мне объяснят..._

_– Нет-нет-нет, – Тэннер, со свойственной ему наглостью, подошел к Харви и поправил на нем галстук. – Объяснять мы ничего не будем, правда, Майк? Насколько я понимаю из твоего вида, Джессика упрямится, и ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать. Она еще здесь?_

_– Полчаса назад уехала домой._

_Тэннер поднял брови так, что Харви почувствовал себя набедокурившим старшеклассником:_

_– И ты предполагаешь, что явление Тревиса Тэннера домой среди ночи может поднять настроение?_

_– Я сказал тебе, что не смогу ее уговорить._

_– Ты просто плохо старался. На чем хоть разошлись?_

_– На том, что никакого второго письма не будет, а дальше Майка может защищать хоть господь бог, это ее не касается._

_– Ну, хоть не ухудшил условия, и на том спасибо. Поехал я. Смотрите, не подеритесь._

_Тэннер вышел из кабинета, потом обернулся:_

_– Скажите, Донна, вы ведь знаете, где живет Джессика? Вы покажете мне дорогу, я улажу все минут за двадцать и отвезу вас домой. А то эти двое как-то не уделяют времени вашей безопасности._

**4**

     Майк выходит из номера последним. Этаж пуст и темен, модерн, так его и эдак. Ему совершенно неясно, что делать с появлением Харви, но Бет об этом, пожалуй, просто обязана узнать. 

     Телефон выскакивает из пальцев как будто сам собой. Майк вздыхает, наклоняется, чтобы его поднять. Вспоминает о том вечере, когда его судьба была решена полностью и бесповоротно – и не чувствует ничего, кроме усталого сожаления. Вот бы научиться решать вопросы, как Тэннер, минут за двадцать... 

     Ведь он действительно все решил. Убедил Джессику (не иначе, душу дьяволу продал), довез до дома Донну (и кто знает, на чем они порешили, если через полгода уже играли шумную свадьбу), вернулся с вестями к ним с Харви. Отличная сделка: Джессика написала второе письмо с извинениями; Майк обязался никогда больше не работать юристом. Слишком легко отделался. Чересчур. Невыносимо легко. 

     vМайк медленно идет к лифту. Достает из кармана телефон, долго смотрит на экран. Что делать. Можно позвонить Бет и сообщить о том, что приходил Харви. Можно дождаться, пока откроются двери; ведь Харви наверняка задержался в баре, чтобы поговорить. 

     Майк колеблется и убирает телефон в карман. Лифт останавливается. Майк выходит в пустой холл, осматривается. Харви нигде не видно. Зато – вибрирует мобильник. Оповещение, чертова рассылка, от количества которых то ли лезть на стену, то ли организовывать общество по защите потребителей от новостных сообщений. Отличная, кстати, идея. Майк улыбается, настроение улучшается. Он почти стирает электронное письмо, но тут наконец вчитывается в адрес отправителя, потом в сам текст. Затылок и тыльную сторону ладоней покалывает: группа Валентайна дает концерт. Да еще очень скоро. Сразу появляется стимул жить дальше. С Майком так всегда: периодически ему начинает казаться, что жизнь кончена, но случается какая-нибудь мелочь, иногда совсем незначительная, и Майк понимает, что мир не забыл о его существовании, что надо действовать, чтобы закрепить успех. 

     Майк выходит на улицу, садится в свой Лотус и мчит домой, визжа шинами, заказывать билет. Вряд ли его пустят по спискам, потому что какой идиот будет вносить в список приглашенных консультанта Бет Валентайн? 

* * *

     – Нил, – Майк отделяется от стены в проулке и бредущий последним Валентайн замирает на месте, длинный, слегка сутулый. – Можно с вами поговорить? 

     Валентайн бросает что-то остальным, идите, мол, сейчас догоню, и выжидательно смотрит на Майка. Все-таки Джекки пригодилась, в закрытую зону Майка пустили  вместе с ней, охранник не устоял перед чарами знаменитой вампирши из сериала. 

     – Привет, я Майк Росс, – он протягивает Валентайну руку. Тот мнется, но потом все-таки отвечает на жест. 

     В переулке темно и прохладно, концерт начинается через час, а им еще настраиваться и разогреваться; но Майку не жалко этого ублюдка. Ведь правда, совсем не жалко? 

     – Боюсь, наш разговор в отсутствие Харви не имеет смысла. 

     Майк чуть улыбается в ответ, стараясь произвести впечатление дурашливого щенка:

     – Совсем нет. Вы забыли, наверное, я не имею права давать юридические консультации, по сути, я никто, лайф-коуч разве только. 

     – И что же вам надо от меня здесь и сейчас? – Нил смотрит на него пронзительными серыми глазами, и Майк понимает, что его так просто не проведешь. 

     – Я думаю, вам стоит согласиться на условия Элизабет. 

     – И какие же это условия, Майк? – мягко интересуется Нил, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

     Из двери появляется чья-то растрепанная голова:

     – Чувак! Ну сколько можно!

     – Иду, иду, – рассеянно отзывается Нил.

     – Встречи с детьми раз в месяц, плюс денежное обеспечение в размере...

     – Сколько?! – рявкает Нил, мгновенно перетекая из модуса “усталая рок-звезда” в модус “рассерженный папаша”. – Вы совсем, что ли, ебанулись, господин лайф-коуч? И да, раз у вас нет лицензии, или чего там у вас нет, помимо мозгов, то я буду с вами разговаривать именно так.

     – Полегче, – просит Майк. – Так вот, денежное обеспечение в размере... 

     – Да не интересует меня денежное обеспечение! Ты про встречи с детьми повтори.

     Не то чтобы Майк рассчитывал на успех, но переговоры надо было с чего-то начинать, а старая присказка “играй не со ставками, а с человеком” своей актуальности не утратила, несмотря на то, что Майк теперь профи по покеру.

Нил тем временем орет в телефонную трубку:

     – ... да ты только послушай, что он говорит! Встречи с детьми раз в месяц! Что это вообще такое?!

     Пауза. Наверняка Харви в это мгновение втолковывает ему что-то полезное. Ну что же, теперь Майк, по крайней мере, знает, против кого ему придется играть. Валентайн явно души не чает в своих отпрысках. Но раз Бет говорит, что он ублюдок, значит он ублюдок, и точка. Бет же тоже в них не чает души.

     Не вешая трубки, Валентайн бросает на Майка взгляд исподлобья, разворачивается и исчезает за металлической дверью. 

     Майк бросается следом, но тщетно, с той стороны положили засов или что-нибудь еще покруче. Как Харви с диваном тогда. 

     Майк вздыхает и выходит на улицу, ловит такси; долго думает, что сказать водителю, потом все-таки называет адрес Бет. Не лучший выбор, но какой уж есть. Если подумать, любой выбор влечет за собой любые последствия, мир хаотичен и непредсказуем, как большой покерный стол. Во всяком случае, Майку хочется в это верить.

* * *

     – Да, Лола, совершенно верно, Лола, я ваш новый стажер, не понимаю, почему меня не внесли в списки. – Майк улыбается самой радушной из своих улыбок, и девушка тает. 

     – Скажите хотя бы, кто ваш будущий куратор, не могу же я поверить вам на слово и не удостовериться... – щебечет она. 

     Поймать ее на обеде очень просто. Наврать про путаницу с днями приема – еще проще. Сейчас Майк, конечно, втягивает дурочку в крупные неприятности, но так умнее же надо быть. Если не уволят, то хоть научится интересоваться историей фирмы, в которой работает. Майк на мгновение думает, что, наверное, не успел стать заметной величиной в “Пирсон Хардман”. Раздражение заполняет его с ног до головы, и он уже не сомневается в том, что Лолу надо проучить. 

     – Луис Литт, конечно, – браво отзывается он, и она сдается. Чуть не за руку ведет его по хорошо знакомым коридорам, почти слово в слово повторяя то, что когда-то говорила ему Рейчел. 

     – Миссис Зейн – глава нашего отдела... 

     – Замечательно, просто прекрасно. – Майк начинает злиться на себя за непроходимую тупость, от Лолы давно надо было отвязаться, а не рисковать ежесекундным разоблачением. В конце концов, он здесь, чтобы произвести впечатление на Харви и самую малость наступить ему на мыски ботинок. Потому что залезать в его уютный покерный мирок Харви явно не следовало.

     Майк нервничает и не сразу понимает, что сказала Лола, уже весело расписывающая ужасы Луиса:

     – Постой, миссис Зейн? Я о ней наслышан, это же ведь та самая девушка, что все-таки поступила в Гарвард, проработав здесь ассистентом лет пять... Лучшая на курсе! Но я думал, она не замужем.

     Воспоминания – болезненная штука, но разговор надо поддерживать. 

     Лола оглядывается и понижает голос:

     – Слушай, тут был один парень, задолго до моего прихода, некий Майк Росс. – Майк не знает, куда девать глаза. – Так вот, они вроде как встречались. Или не встречались, но что-то между ними было.

     – Ага. 

     – И в один прекрасный день его с треском вышибли из фирмы.

     – Да ну? За что?

     Лола снова смотрит по сторонам, хотя, будь она самую малость сообразительнее, хватило бы одного взгляда вперед:

     – Говорят, он крупно поцапался с мисс Пирсон, а мистер Спектер ничего не мог с этим поделать. И его вышибли, да еще каким-то образом стребовали обязательство не вести юридическую деятельность.

     Это просто здравый смысл человека, имеющего поддельный гарвардский диплом, думает Майк, чувствуя, как ноет в груди. 

     – Ну а мисс Зейн? – он тоже почти переходит на шепот.

     – А мисс Зейн взяла и поступила в Гарвард. Говорят, воспользовалась-таки помощью отца, того самого Зейна, представляешь? А потом замуж вышла за однокурсника. Очень быстро. Тут все как-то после этого инцидента... поменялись, что ли. Мисс Пирсон удочерила Этту, вообще странная история, фирма боролась за права для матери, а та умерла от передозировки прямо в зале суда. Отец там был еще хуже, так что Этта попала в систему, но мисс Пирсон воспользовалась своими связями. Донна вышла замуж за Тэннера, хотя вроде врагами они раньше были.

     – Понятия не имею, о ком ты, – старательно улыбается Майк; они как раз дошли до кабинета Луиса, и ему приходится стоять вполоборота и не светить лицом. – Огромное спасибо, я отбегу буквально на две секундочки в ванную комнату.

     С этими словами Майк снимается с места и действительно идет в ванную, ожидая, пока Лола умчится куда-нибудь в сторону архива или библиотеки. 

* * *

     Майк не хочет споров и разбирательств. Только влезть на территорию Харви и хотя бы чуть-чуть потоптать его белоснежные ковры.3 Даже не в отместку, хотя в отместку тоже неплохо, а просто с тем, чтобы сохранить статус-кво, дать Харви понять, что не он один все знает и делает, что хочет. Чтобы припугнуть Харви возможным развитием дела. Короче, Майку необходимо оставить на его столе папку и смыться. Но он стоит, как остолоп, посреди старого кабинета (почему этот урод не переехал?), ежесекундно рискуя привлечь чье-то внимание, не в состоянии сдвинуться с места, и ненавидит себя за это. Баскетбольные мячи в полном порядке, коллекция пластинок даже пополнилась. Все как было, никаких изменений. Где-то пропадает Донна, но это к лучшему, ведь тогда бы он не смог...  

     – Молодой человек, вы не заблудились? – голос Харви заставляет Майка выпрямиться. Вот черт, вляпался так вляпался. 

     – Вчера ты запугиваешь моего клиента перед концертом. Сегодня вламываешься ко мне в офис. И это все – не имея никакого на то права. 

     Майк наконец оборачивается. Харви стоит на пороге; руки скрещены на груди. 

     – Давай не будем забывать, что степень юриста у меня все-таки есть. И да, когда я уходил из “Пирсон Хардман”, Харви, я подписал бумагу о том, что не буду практиковать. Придерживаюсь ее до последней запятой. Я коуч, если тебе угодно. Консультант по житейским вопросам. 

     Харви хмыкает и смотрит на Майка пронзительно: 

     – Учишь подростков играть в карты и помогаешь злобной ведьме отнять детей у моего клиента? Отличный выбор, Майк Росс. 

     – Мой выбор, Харви Спектер, изначально заключался в том, чтобы не предать тебя в деле о слиянии. – Голос подрагивает от гнева, но Майк ничего не может с собой поделать. – И видишь, где мы оказались три года спустя. 

     – Только не надо списывать все происходящее на твое прекраснодушие и благородство, – Харви фыркает и размашистыми шагами проходит внутрь, устраивается за своим письменным столом, закидывает на него ноги. 

     – Заметано. Только и ты не считай Валентайна прекраснодушным и благородным. Бет мне все рассказала.

     – До, после или во время секса? – Харви заводит руки за голову и прямо-таки излучает ехидство. 

     Майк теряется, не знает, что сказать. Откуда ему известно... И вообще, какое он имеет право предъявлять претензии? 

     За спиной раздаются шаги:

     – Харв? О черт, откуда здесь этот...? – Валентайн подходит к столу Харви, едва не задевая Майка плечом. 

     – Лайф-коуч. Мы теперь называем его лайф-коуч, – совсем уж издевается Харви. 

     И у Майка окончательно сносит голову:

     – Вот так, значит? Вот так?

     – Харв, убери его, пожалуйста, пока я не совершил преднамеренное убийство. 

     – А почему, собственно, нет. Избавимся сразу от нескольких проблем, – Харви с деланой задумчивостью трет подбородок. 

     – Сразу по нескольким причинам. – Гнев отходит столь же быстро, как нахлынул. – Во-первых, сегодня миссис Валентайн наняла мистера Смофа. Просто на всякий случай, в качестве предосторожности, а то мистер Спектер слишком часто рассматривает меня не в качестве лайф-коуча, каковым я являюсь. Так что моя смерть ничего вам не даст. А во-вторых, я приехал сюда от мистера Смофа, а не от Элизабет. Он просил вас внимательно просмотреть эту папку. А там уже решать, соглашаться на условия Элизабет или дружно идти по миру вместе с вашей группой. – Последняя фраза адресована, конечно, Валентайну. 

     Папку Майк бросает на стол Харви и спокойно выходит из кабинета, напарываясь на Донну. Та смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но он только мотает головой и быстро проходит мимо.

* * *

     На этот раз Харви не снисходит даже до визита. На дисплее сотового – надпись “Заблокировано”, но Майк точно знает, кого принесло в половину первого утра. Пускай даже и в виртуальном смысле. 

     – Ты не должен знать этого номера. 

     Майк сидит в баре, основное преимущество которого заключается в том, что музыка играет едва слышно. 

     – Я много чего не должен знать, Майк, но так уж получилось.

     Майку почему-то кажется, что Харви хотел начать свою речь как-то иначе, не в пример жестче, и радуется: не каждый день удается сбить Харви Спектера с настроя.

     – А что с твоими знаниями по авторскому праву? Улучшились за прошедшие – дай посчитаю – семь часов? 

     На том конце Харви хмыкает:

     – Угроза, конечно, замечательная. Но ты забыл все, чему я тебя учил, лайф-коуч. – Майк хмурится: словечко прицепилось. – Играй не со ставками, а с человеком. 

     – Харви, ты не мог предположить, что за последние три года у меня сильно поменялось мировоззрение?

     Повисает тишина. 

     – Ладно, говорить с тобой начистоту я не стану. Не заслужил ты этими эскападами. Если по делу: ты правда считаешь, что можешь подать на Нила в суд за плагиат? 

     – Считаю, – игра с человеком наконец начинается, Харви сам плетется в яму с кольями, которую Майк замаскировал абсурдностью изначального предположения.

     – У тебя эйдетическую память отшибло? Вот уж не думал, не гадал. 

     – Харви, у тебя в папке есть даже ноты. 

     – Майк, Бах находится в общественном доступе, зачем мне эти ноты? Ну да, Нил использовал отрывок...

     – Из чего? – спрашивает Майк. 

     – Из указанного тобой произведения. 

     – А вот и нет. Твой дружок Валентайн по пьяни вставил в трек аранжировку группы “Меллоу Лайз”, и вот на эту самую аранжировку никакой общественный доступ не распространяется. 

     – Почему об этом не сказано в папке?

     – Да потому что я лайф-коуч, – начинает смеяться Майк. – Делаю, что хочу. Захочу – предоставлю олухам из “Меллоу Лайз” информацию, захочу – не предоставлю. Знаешь, сколько денег собрал трек Валентайна? Думаю, в курсе. Посоветую им отсудить эту сумму плюс проценты. И моральный ущерб, разумеется.

     – Да ни один судья в мире...

     – А мы посмотрим, Харви, посмотрим. Разумеется, ты всегда можешь принять наше предложение, и никуда эта информация не пойдет.

     Майк кривит душой. Бет уже давно порывается выдать все глухим неудачникам из Коннектикута (не расслышать собственную аранжировку в популярной песне еще надо суметь), и сделает это несмотря ни на что. Но Харви об этом знать совсем не обязательно. 

     – Иди к черту, Майк, – мягко советует Харви и отключается.

     Майк кладет телефон на стойку и допивает свой виски. Идти, в принципе, никуда не надо, хорошо, что Харви об этом не знает. 

**5**

     – Харви! 

     И даже голову не нужно поднимать; тон и стук каблуков не дают усомниться. Катрина все-таки решила вступить в игру. 

     – Что случилось? 

     Она замирает на пороге, одетая классически, но чересчур официально; Катрина вся – чересчур, и Харви остается только гадать, что он сделал такого ужасного, чтобы заработать сначала Майка, а потом ее. 

     – Не притворяйся! Всех твоих клиентов сначала отправляют ко мне. И представь себе: я сижу, занимаюсь рейдерским захватом “Кабирнеччи”, и тут ко мне вваливаются... эти. Пятеро. 

     У Харви иррационально чешутся запястья. Хочется то ли закрыть лицо руками, то ли врезать кому-нибудь. 

     – “Меллоу Лайз”? 

     – Нет, “Битлз” в первом составе.

     Катрина скрещивает руки на груди, и у Харви складывается ощущение, что она сейчас упадет к нему на стол: слишком уж угрожающе нависла. В глаза бросаются бусы, аккуратно намотанные на шею. Чересчур пластик – и чересчур “Диор”. Последняя интрижка Харви, моделька из парижского бара выпросила такие же. Он давно отвык считать деньги, но, право слово, две тысячи евро за пластмассу? Бахвальство и бред. 

     Харви даже не успевает сделать тысячную засечку в памяти; по мягкому покрытию снова стучат каблуки. На этот раз – Рейчел. 

     Да где же Донну носит законный супруг Тревис Тэннер? Совсем от рук отбилась, стоило тому показаться на горизонте.

     Харви иногда думает, что дело на поверку окажется не в сероглазом ублюдке, который все же не такой уж и ублюдок, что бы про него ни говорили, а в Майке, в том, почему его вышибли из фирмы, а Харви остался с вывеской и в полном почете. Иногда ему кажется, что Донна работает с ним из жалости, но никак не из преданности; а что? Стареющий юрист, наверное, достоин всяческого сострадания. Но на разговоры и раздумья обыкновенно не хватает времени. Вот и сейчас нужно действовать, бежать, хватать удачу за хвост. Харви надоело. Он хочет всего и сразу. Вот уж воистину: на вершине мира делать нечего. Можно только смотреть вниз и сожалеть. 

     – Дамы, – Харви расплывается в улыбке. – У меня сегодня удачный день, раз уж я лицезрею вас обеих?

     – Ну да, бах-бах, убил даром комплимента, – язвительно отзывается Катрина, и Харви морщится. Даже подколка – и та чересчур. Скучна и тяжеловесна. 

     Рейчел косится на Катрину; значит, до сих пор не избавилась от рабского инстинкта, полученного во времена работы ассистентом.

     – Я изучила все дела, связанные с плагиатом, и хочу помогать тебе, – все-таки произносит она. 

     – Прошу прощения, – язвительно бросает Катрина, не глядя на нее, – но с утра лучшим юристом Харви была я. Может, конечно, в обед что-то изменилось... 

     – Дамы, – устало повторяет Харви, – это мое личное дело. Благодарю вас обеих за предложение, но...

     – Это мое личное дело. – Рейчел вдруг вспыхивает до корней волос. 

     – А я – твой помощник, – настаивает Катрина. 

     Харви с досадой пытается понять, чем им так насолил Майк Росс; удивительная способность, быть за мир во всем мире и умудряться сжигать любые подвесные сооружения в радиусе десятка миль!

     – “Меллоу Лайз” имеют право на компенсацию со стороны мистера Валентайна. 

     – Нет! – хором отзываются девушки, смотрят друг на друга с одобрением.

     Харви поднимает руки, якобы признавая капитуляцию:

     – Сдаюсь, сдаюсь. Покуда я не отправил вас доучиваться, приведите их ко мне. 

     – Поздно. Выгнала всех пятерых, – пожимает плечами Катрина. 

     – Правда? – Харви может поклясться, что Рейчел смотрит на нее с восхищением, и почти вскакивает из-за стола, чтобы начать рвать и метать. Поднимает глаза – и видит, что на пороге стоит Джессика, одетая совсем уж в жовиальное платье. 

     – Так-так. Не успела я уйти в отпуск, как потенциальных клиентов разгоняют грязными тряпками, а моих партнеров берут в кольцо. 

     Она делает несколько шагов, совершенно бесшумно, большая кошка, и две маленькие акулки теряются, расступаются в стороны. 

     – Вернуть “Меллоу Лайз”. – Кивок Катрине. 

     – Набрать материал получше, чем неудачные снимки Джорджа Харрисона и ноты той его песни. – Такой же – Рейчел. 

     Через мгновение акулок и след простыл, и Джессика слегка улыбается Харви.

* * *

     – Так и не научился обращаться с девушками? Можешь только помочь устроиться в другую фирму? 

     Харви почти срывается, но все-таки удерживается на самом краю, балансируюя как акробат на тонком канате. Джессика, конечно, намекает на Дану и их странное расставание. У Даны все в порядке, кажется, даже есть жених. Она кандидат на партнерство в отличной фирме в Бостоне, куда ее рекомендовал Тэннер (взялся же маячить на горизонте и осенять всех своей благодатью). Иногда Харви даже забывает о том, что за три года она не взяла ни одного дела, курируемого “Пирсон Спектер”.

     – Что тебе нужно, Джессика? – звучит очень грубо, и Харви мгновенно поправляется. – Отпуск, ты же в отпуске. 

     Джессика оглядывается и закрывает стеклянную дверь. Харви следит за ее движениями, за красивыми округлыми локтями и в миллионный раз думает, почему не попросил ее руки и сердца, пока был посыльным. Тогда их разница в возрасте казалась не такой уж и страшной.

     – Мне нужна, – идет назад и отключает интерком, усаживается на краешек стола, плавная и красивая, – хорошая работа фирмы. Забота о клиентах.

     Харви крутится в кресле, задумчиво приподнимая брови, кусает перьевой “Паркер”; мысли совершенно определенно несут его не туда, куда следует. 

     – Харви?

     – Да, конечно, Джессика. Ты абсолютно права.

     – Ты меня вообще слушаешь? 

     Вопрос заставляет вернуться на бренную землю. 

     – Разумеется, слушаю.

     – Тогда ответь, – подвох слышится даже в интонации, – почему я не могу дозвониться ни до Нила, ни до – упаси боже – Бет, а все новостные каналы крутят сюжет один другого страшнее?

     Харви холодеет и мгновенно собирается:

     – Что...

     – Ничто, – резко перебивает Джессика. – Если ты уж решил почему-то вступиться за этого прохиндея, не делай ученических ошибок. У тебя есть Катрина. 

     – Ты сама знаешь, что Катрина побежит за первым встречным.

     – Чушь, Харви! – Джессика выглядит расстроенной. – Ее ведь пытался переманить Луис, и у него ничего не вышло. Не сваливай свои проблемы с доверием на девочку. 

     – В моих проблемах виноват не я. Что с Валентайнами?

     Джессика смотрит на него оценивающе, будто взвешивает все за и против:

     – В доме с утра шум, близнецов увела няня. Телефоны молчат.

     Харви поднимается из-за стола и автоматически застегивает пиджак. 

     – Даже не буду спрашивать, зачем ты звонила Нилу.

     – Потому что, в отличие от некоторых, я смотрю новости. – Джессика закатывает глаза. 

     – А что до того, почему я взялся его защищать... Некоторые вещи должны оставаться тайной, ты не находишь?

     Он разворачивается и идет по направлению к двери. 

     – Я нахожу только одно: ты до сих пор не отпустил Росса. Еще пара таких ошибок, и я подумаю...

     – Не накатать ли жалобу и на меня? – резко оборачивается Харви. 

     Джессика поджимает губы и недовольно мотает головой. Они все давно обсудили и решили, что так будет лучше, но Харви – почему-то – только хуже и хуже.

* * *

     Валентайны и не думают открывать. В лучах закатного солнца дом выглядит несколько зловеще, и Харви даже предположения боится строить. А потом машет на все рукой – еще чего, испытывать страх! Да кому это надо. Времени на раздумья почти не остается, и он наугад дергает дверную ручку. Массивная дверь, выполненная под витраж из пуленепробиваемого стекла (Харви помнит, как они с Нилом нашли ее в каком-то магазине для богачей-идиотов, оба изрядно подшофе, и навесили той же ночью, перебудив всех соседей) поддается неожиданно легко. За спиной слышится треск, и Харви даже оборачиваться не надо, наверняка какой-нибудь незадачливый папарацци ломится сквозь кусты. 

     В доме царит полумрак. Столовая разгромлена до основания, даже стулья все перевернуты вверх ногами. Посреди прихожей почему-то валяется бейсбольная бита, и Харви готов поклясться, что на древесине засыхает свежая кровь. И тогда, впервые за три года, Харви готов признать, что напортачил. Напортачил так – хоть стой, хоть падай. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Джессика увидела новости? Даже с ребенком, даже не участвуя в делах фирмы, как раньше, она умудряется быть лучше и точнее него. Наверное, Майка ей можно простить только за это. А еще – за все, что она сделала для Харви. 

     Следы из поломанной мебели ведут на второй этаж, и Харви начинает подниматься, стараясь ничего не двигать. Наверняка есть хоть один труп. Сзади раздается страшный грохот, и Харви переживает не самое приятное мгновение. Разумеется, на полу растянулся не кто иной, как Майк, и Харви закатывает глаза, опрометью взлетая наверх. Его встречает окровавленная кожаная куртка, и сердце делает неприятный, скользкий кувырок где-то в желудке. 

     – Блядь, – выдыхает за его спиной Майк, и Харви снова идет вперед. 

     Заходит в первую попавшуюся комнату – детская в пастельных тонах. Открывает дверь за дверью, пока не находит то, что искал. Майк стоит рядом, дышит в плечо. 

     Вот теперь Харви переживает самое страшное мгновение в своей жизни. Бет и Нил лежат в постели, и светлое белье заляпано кровью. Майка, судя по звукам, уже выворачивает, и Харви морщится; вместе с этим возвращается фокус зрения. Становятся видны синяки на руках и предплечьях Бет, опухшие губы Нила, наконец, нелепая ссадина на его плече. А еще – они лежат в обнимку и спокойно дышат, живые и крепко спящие. Харви смеется в голос, потому что страшно и смешно, чертов пост-гранж. Насилие и безудержный секс. Как в старые добрые времена. Чертов Нил не мог не наброситься на чертову Бет, раз уж та взяла в руки биту и даже посмела ею воспользоваться. Да уж, Бет Валентайн, урожденная Элизабет Де Альрондо, – горячая штучка. 

     Харви разворачивается, быстрым шагом выходит из комнаты, хлопает бледного Майка по плечу:

     – Утрись, не видел, как люди сексом занимаются? – и спешит на улицу, думая о том, что игра не закончена, даже если сумасшедшая парочка примирилась. 

* * *

     В “Пирсон Спектер” Харви заезжает, чтобы подготовить черновик предложения “Меллоу Лайз” – и быстро отправиться спать. Он не любит неприятности, а сегодняшний день одарил ими в достатке. 

     И хотя обычно Харви располагает тем, что другие могут только предполагать, сегодня все наоборот. Около стола Донны стоит Тэннер, и одно это способно выбить из колеи кого угодно. Несмотря ни на что, Харви все еще терпеть его не может. По этажу летят каблуки, и вот он снова оказывается прижат к стенке: его нагоняют Рейчел и Катрина, бегущие чуть ли не под ручку, начинают говорить наперебой. Тэннер отвлекается от рук Донны, каждый сантиметр которых теперь покрыт его поцелуями, и лучится ехидной улыбкой. 

     – По очереди, по очереди! – недовольно заявляет Харви, не сбавляя шага. Спасения ждать неоткуда: Джессике он позвонил из машины, та за какое-то жалкое мгновение обдала его ушатом презрения и наконец закончила мысль про Майка: сказала, что получит запретительный ордер, если тот появится в фирме еще раз. И Харви даже пришлось извиняться. 

     Они входят в кабинет, Харви садится за стол и закидывает на него ноги, изображая простую и заурядную уверенность в себе. Кажется, помогает. Во всяком случае, Тэннер не пытается ворваться следом, и Донна не бросает укоризненных взглядов, а девушки замолкают. 

     – Мы все решили, – спокойно говорит Катрина. – Они приходили сюда. И Рейчел такая умница, Харви, ты себе не представляешь. Она сделала подборку самых сложных дел по плагиату, включая общеизвестные, и доказала им, что больше, чем на тридцать тысяч, претендовать просто глупо. 

     Рейчел благодарно улыбается:

     – Доказывала, в основном, Катрина, я только информацию нашла. Но да – вот подписанное соглашение. – Она кладет бумагу на стол. 

     Катастрофическое дело, проигрышное дело заканчивается, и Харви никак не может в это поверить. 

     – Отличная работа, дамы. Ведь можете, когда хотите.

     Рейчел скрещивает руки на груди и задирает носик:

     – Когда ты ставишь нас в известность. 

     – Когда вы перестаете друг на друга кидаться, – парирует Харви.

     – Нам нечего делить. – Катрина поджимает губы, кивает Рейчел и первой выходит из кабинета. 

     Рейчел увязывается за ней следом, не смотрит на Донну, и Харви думает о том, что успел натворить Майк Росс своим кристально-честным поступком. Потом до него доходит: девушки сплотились явно не по приказанию Джессики. Всегда проще дружить против кого-то. Это значит одно, Катрина тоже умудрилась влюбиться в Майка, и ее тоже тянет мстить.

     Харви откидывается на спинку кресла, пытаясь понять, рад ли он. Тянется к интеркому и вдруг со всей ясностью осознает, что тот выключен и что это стало доброй традицией.

     Донна уже заглядывает в дверь:

     – Мы пойдем?

     – Конечно, – машет рукой он. Потом все-таки кричит вслед:

     – Тэннер, а что случилось с твоим протеже?

     Он ожидает любую реакцию, кроме последовавший. Тэннер выпрямляется, будто палку проглотил и разворачивается, явно чересчур сильно сжимая губы. Видимым усилием берет себя в руки и бросает:

     – Вырос и подсидел меня. 

     – Так и поверил, – отмахивается Харви, – как будто тебя можно подсидеть. 

     Верить он, впрочем, верит, но какой-то странный статус-кво не позволяет ему вести себя невежливо. И Тэннер улыбается, ему приятна похвала Харви. 

     – Сколько можно флиртовать! – закатывает глаза Донна. – Харви, заведи собственного мужа и флиртуй с ним сколько угодно, а моего не трогай. Кстати, заходил Луис, принес какие-то документы по плагиату, я сказала, что уже не нужно, но он так настаивал, что мне пришлось. Сам понимаешь.

  
     Харви кивает – более-менее радостно – и погружается в чтение. Смех Донны затихает где-то вдали, и за это Харви отчего-то благодарен.

**6**

     Майк едва заставляет себя продрать глаза. Задумывается на мгновение над идиотским выражением – и стонет в голос. Получается хрипло и как-то потерянно. Над головой кружится белый потолок, плывет светильник, сделанный из стекла и металла. Майк не помнит, сколько выпил накануне, но, судя по всему – немало. 

     Он садится на кровати и осматривается. Так и есть – весьма недешевая, но совсем не родная квартира. Хоть право собственности за ним, и то хорошо. А потом Майк вспоминает. И мешком валится на пол. Впал бы в истерику, наверное, колотил бы руками и ногами по полу, как капризный ребенок, но сил нет даже на это. Майк лежит на пушистом сером ковре и думает о том, что в очередной раз ввязался не в свою драку. О том, что все женщины одинаковы. О том, что рок-звезды такие рок-звезды. При мысли о последнем его едва не выворачивает, потому что чертова бита, чертова куртка, чертова кровь на постельном белье – да кто бы в такой ситуации истолковал все по-другому?

     Ответ приходит сразу, и Майк все-таки воет в голос, потом кусает себя за костяшки правой руки, чтобы унять невыносимую, жгучую, стыдную боль, волнами расходящуюся от сердца. Харви Спектер. Гребаный Харви Спектер – вот кто может истолковать все по-другому. Вот кто может все. Вот кто не стареет, а будто чертов Дориан Грей идет назад во времени. 

     Майк удивляется сравнению настолько, что даже перестает кусать руку. Смеется.  Ни разу в голову не приходило. Внешность, блестящая карьера, основанная на случайности, принципы, непогрешимый послужной список. И умение выбирать беспроигрышные случаи, ту сторону, которая в конечном итоге победит. Даже демонесса Бет Валентайн ничего не смогла ему противопоставить. Все равно в выигрыше Харви. А Майк – проиграл. Конечно, Бет больше не захочет никого пускать по миру, но... И не сможет ведь даже.

     Майк вспоминает, что напился не столько из-за переживаний, вызванных Валентайнами, сколько из-за безликого серого курьера, приехавшего из “Пирсон Спектер” поздно вечером. Бумаги, подтверждающие то, что “Меллоу Лайз” согласились на компенсацию (жалкие гроши!) и не будут преследовать Валентайна по суду. Надо было... Надо было не грозиться, не блефовать, не играть в покер с чертовой музыкой, а сразу проинформировать группу. Тогда, возможно, проигрыш был бы не столь оглушителен. Но Майк не мог, он ведь блефовал, пытаясь прийти к соглашению.

     Хотя, на самом деле, просто разозлился, как черт, и не подумал о последствиях. Продуть партию, имея на руках каре – редкий дар.  

     Майк ловит себя ускользающим сознанием, представляет, как выглядит со стороны. Двадцать восемь, играет в карты со звездами, водит Лотус. Проигрывает Харви Спектеру на постоянной основе. Еще бы деньги за каждый проигрыш платили. 

     Майк понимает, что ему хочется говорить. Хочется плакаться в чье-нибудь плечо, хочется выплеснуть все, хочется рассказать, почему, с какой стати он прикрыл Харви три года назад. А еще – хочется разузнать, может быть, у самого бога, почему хорошие и правильные поступки ведут к нехорошим и неправильным последствиям. 

     Эдит Росс (почему-то теперь Майк мысленно обращается к ней по имени и фамилии) наверняка все бы растолковала. Объяснила бы, что, защитив Харви, он сделал не самый простой выбор, который нельзя назвать стопроцентно верным. Сказала бы, что Майк до сих пор сердится на Харви за произошедшее или что-нибудь в этом духе. 

     Майк переворачивается на спину и чувствует, как по щекам текут слезы. 

* * *

     – Эй, Росс, пьешь, как лось? – Луис оскаливается в улыбке, явно довольный каламбуром. 

     Майк решает, что у него галлюцинации и протирает глаза. Луис, правда, не испаряется с шипением, наоборот – делается плотнее и материальнее. 

     – Впусти меня. 

     – Тебе приглашение нужно? – то ли шутит, то ли пугается Майк. 

     – Ой, да перестань. Я принес добрые вести. 

     – Что ты вообще делаешь в моем доме? Какого черта, Луис? 

     Тот хмурится и обмахивается папкой с документами:

     – Пришел сделать тебе одолжение, потому что считаю, что с тобой в который раз обошлись несправедливо. Пролистай на досуге – и не благодари. 

     С этими словами Луис испаряется. Единственным доказательством того, что Майку все не примерещилось, является чертова папка. Он пролистывает пару страниц – и смеется в голос. Потом садится на диван и читает дальше. Тянется за бутылкой, потому что для того, что притащил Луис, явно нужно соображать. 

     Он делает пару глотков, морщится, и... Мир приобретает фокус. Конечно, смахивает на запой, но ведь нужна свежая голова. Нужны ясность и четкость. 

     Майк дочитывает до конца и снова смеется. Судя по всему, Луис решил его разыграть. Или добить. Или Луис просто рехнулся.

     Майк тянется за ноутбуком и пролистывает сайты, посвященные жизни знаменитостей. На главной странице большого музыкального портала висит стародавняя фотография Валентайнов, а название заметки гласит: “Самая красивая пара американского рока снова вместе”. И дальше по тексту: примирение, публичное заявление, будущее детей, нержавеющая любовь, в общем, полный набор штампов. 

     Майк хмыкает. Потом заставляет себя думать. Получается довольно плохо, мысли все еще скачут с одного на другое. По идее, папку нужно отложить в сторону и забыть о ее существовании, но Бет Валентайн – все еще его клиент. И ей нужно знать все опции. Примирение примирением, а сумасшедшая идея Луиса (и что ему от Майка нужно... Разве только со старлеткой какой познакомиться) имеет право на жизнь. 

     Майк трет виски, поднимается на ноги, делает несколько шагов по квартире, обдумывая и взвешивая. Потом посылает все к черту. Желание начать новый раунд против Харви и наконец-то победить – единственное, что делает его живым, и это не просто плохо, это отвратительно по самой сути. Они разошлись три года назад, каждый по своей дороге, правых и виноватых не было; пора повзрослеть. Пора прекратить заниматься ребячеством. Пора отпустить Харви Спектера и перестать пытаться завоевать его расположение любой ценой. 

     Майк с  силой проводит рукой по лицу, постепенно успокаивается, принимая решение. Берет папку со стола и разрывает ее пополам. 

     В конце концов, идея Луиса совсем безумна – и Харви его засмеет, даже если Бет даст добро на такой ход. 

* * * 

     Права на Баха за давностью лет находятся в общественном доступе, и если бы Валентайн не использовал аранжировку “Меллоу Лайз”, вся история не стоила бы и ломаного гроша, это известно не только первогодке из Гарварда, а любому образованному человеку. Очевидно, Луис Литт не входит в их число, потому что два дня назад он предложил Майку обратиться к наследникам Баха и использовать их в качестве рычага давления на Харви. 

     Майк валяется на диване, мучаясь страшной головой болью и вертит идею так и эдак, играется с ней, пробует на прочность и вкус. Вообще, провернуть подобную затею, пожалуй, под силу исключительно Харви Спектеру да, пожалуй, Тревису Тэннеру. Потому что это все – сплошной блеф и вымогательство. Однако Майк зарабатывает себе на жизнь покером, причем получается у него неплохо. Может, попробовать обыграть Харви Спектера хоть раз? 

     Майк пытается придумать план. Черновик выглядит следующим образом: он обращается к наследникам Баха (Луис предусмотрительно указал все данные некой Лоры Шульц), показывает им песню Валентайна и сообщает, сколько денег Валентайн на ней заработал. Дальше остается всего ничего, сделать невозможное возможным. Перевернуть авторское право с ног на голову. Доказать, что Валентайн не имел права пользоваться этим отрывком. 

     Майк закрывает глаза, и на мгновение головная боль утихает, оставляя место мыслям, сомнениям и отчего-то – вконец задолбавшим ”Одиннадцати друзьям Оушена”. В набившей оскомину сцене хитрый приятель Брэда Питта обыгрывает дурачков за столом, выкладывая комбинацию под названием “все красные”. Деньги достаются ему, и Питт лишь вздыхает, потому что подобного сочетания карт не существует в природе, а звезды-малолетки верят ему на слово. 

     В данном раскладе Харви знает, что к чему, и вряд ли удастся запугать его тем, что Лора Шульц подаст иск по возмещению морального ущерба. Даже если Майк каким-то образом докажет, что отрывок за авторством Баха является основой для всей песни, что, безусловно, не так. Мысли мечутся, и Майк с досадой переворачивается на другой бок. И зачем только Луису понадобилось подкидывать ему безнадежную идею, да еще когда партия закончена – и проиграна подчистую. Неужели опять воюют с Харви? Да сколько можно, в конце-то концов. Майк на секунду представляет, что он все еще в офисе, на стенке – имя Харви, и жизнь прекрасна. Луис валяет дурака, Рейчел смотрит на Майка с обожанием, а Донна уж точно не замужем за Тревисом Тэннером. Картинка греет сердце, и Майк принимает простое решение, поиграть в покер еще немного. На этот раз – не с Харви, а с Нилом Валентайном. Тот же не в курсе, что комбинации “все красные” не существует. 

* * *

     Для начала нужно поговорить с Бет. С этим возникают определенные проблемы, потому что она не берет трубку. Майк вполне представляет причины, наверное, бурное примирение не подразумевает под собой наличие непонятно какого консультанта и уж точно – любовника. 

     С другой стороны, еще три дня назад Бет готова была разорвать Нила на клочки, а заодно – пустить по миру его группу. И даже, судя по всему, огрела Нила битой, когда тот не вовремя заявился домой. А вот теперь – теперь все новостые сайты пестрят новыми фотографиями, на которых чета Валентайнов приезжает на званый ужин в испанском посольстве. Нил держит Бет за руку, Бет с обожанием смотрит на Нила и выглядит лет на пять его младше. 

     Разумеется, половина статей начинается с цитаты из злосчастной песни. Майк морщится и посылает Бет смс. Ответа нет. Как раз в тот момент, когда Майк может наконец-то нагнуть Харви. Да, угрозами, да, враньем – но все же победить. Заставить Нила подписать соглашение. 

     Майк чувствует, что способен провернуть это. Но не делать же это без ведома клиентки. Может, она не притворяется. Может, они и вправду примирились. Майк вздыхает, берет со столика ключи, спускается вниз и запрыгивает в свой Лотус. Заводит мотор – и мчится по хорошо знакомому адресу, в дом Валентайнов, искренне надеясь, что на этот раз никто не выйдет встречать гостей с битой. 

     Дом выглядит мрачновато. Майк вздрагивает, потому что феномен дежавю никогда ему не нравился. Стремительно темнеет, но свет в доме не включен. Майк колеблется, но все-таки выходит из машины и идет по узкой дорожке к крыльцу. Стучится. Ответа нет. Майк расстроенно пожимает плечами, заглядывает в окно – и видит внутри какую-то тень. Моргает, возвращается к двери и дергает ручку. Дежавю заливает с головы до пят, потому что дверь снова поддается. Становится страшновато, как тогда, но Майк входит внутрь. В доме относительный порядок, хозяев не видно. 

     Майк мнется в прихожей, когда тишину вдруг прорезает знакомый голос:

     – Ты издеваешься, что ли? 

     И Майк чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. На пороге стоит шикарный, мать его, Харви Спектер. 

     – Ты за мной следишь, а издеваюсь, значит, я? – Майк вопросительно вскидывает брови. 

     Харви проходит внутрь, недоверчиво осматриваясь, словно тоже выискивает следы разгрома. 

     – Вламываемся в частную собственность? Или Бет ключи дала? 

     Майк злится так, что, кажется, даже кончики ушей краснеют. 

     – Открыто было. 

     – Даже так. Ну ладно. Скажешь, зачем ты здесь? Или постой, дай угадаю. Хочешь предложить услуги лайф-коуча и Нилу тоже?

     Харви произносит это так, что Майку хочется что-нибудь выбросить в окно. Может быть, даже самого Харви. 

     – А тебе не приходило в голову, что я хочу поговорить со своей клиенткой?

     Харви чуть качает головой и самую малость усмехается:

     – Честно говоря, нет. Потому что даже я знаю, что твоя клиентка укатила в Париж на выставку своих фотографий. Так что выметайся и позволь мне дождаться Нила. А заодно – поговорить с ним об элементарной безопасности. Хотя, может, оставить это тебе?

     Майк направляется к двери, и тут до него наконец доходит:

     – Харви, слушай, а собака у них есть? Или кошка?

     – Нет. А зачем тебе? Хочешь попробовать отсудить права?

     – Замолкни уже, кретин самодовольный, – цедит Майк зло – и Харви действительно замолкает, будто впервые подобное слышит. – Я видел кого-то через окно. Вдруг грабитель? Я вызову полицию. Пойдем в машине посидим до их приезда. 

     Харви вдруг улыбается – но как-то очень мрачно:

     – Грабитель? Ты это серьезно? Мы с тобой что, в приключенческом романе? 

Он подходит к стене и резко дергает выключатель. Свет заливает холл. Майк на мгновение прикрывает глаза и понимает, что точно кого-то видел в одной из комнат. 

     – Харви, блядь! – вопит он, но тут рядом раздается странный хлопок, и Майк понимает, что так может звучать только пистолет с глушителем. 

* * *

     – Блядь! Блядь, блядь, блядь! – орет Майк на пределе связок. – Валентайны? Не имеют? В доме? Сейфа?

     – Убежища? – переспрашивает Харви. – Насколько я знаю, нет.

     У него по виску медленно течет капля пота. 

     – Блядь! – снова кричит Майк.

     – Да успокойся ты, убийца давно ушел. 

     Харви стягивает пиджак и садится на пол. Майк осоловело на него смотрит. Не человек, а робот с канатами вместо нервов. Схватил Майка за плечо, почти волоком втащил на второй этаж, втолкнул в спальню, придвинул к двери тяжеленный комод, позвонил сначала Валентайну, потом в полицию. Все это время Майк только и делал, что метался от окна к стене, в отвратительном приступе паники. 

     – Ну да. Ага. Конечно. Ушел. Обязательно.

     Харви поднимает на Майка тяжелый взгляд и говорит:

     – Сядь уже, пожалуйста. 

     Майк слушается, хотя больше всего на свете хочется послать этого ублюдка на хуй. В ушах шумит кровь, пальцы ледяные, и тотально не хватает кислорода. 

     – Майк, – зовет Харви. – Посмотри на меня. Он ушел. Он профи, ему просто надо было нас напугать, загнать подальше, чтобы уйти самому. 

     Майк трет затылок:

     – Почему ты так думаешь? 

     – Он не попал ни в тебя, ни в меня, хотя мы оба отлично простреливались. 

     – Может, стреляет плохо.

     – А может, пришел не по наши души. Ты не сообщал знакомым убийцам о том, что поедешь к Бет?

     Майк пытается сдержать дурацкую улыбку, но не может. 

     – Я уверен, что это был грабитель. 

     – А я уверен, что Бет не просто так изобразила бурное примирение, а потом укатила в Париж. 

     Майк вздрагивает, будто от удара: 

     – Убийцу наняла? 

     – Сам подумай. – Харви развязывает галстук и расстегивает ворот рубашки. – Слишком удобно, а? И потом, стал бы грабитель приходить точно перед возвращением Нила, когда у того билет на ночной рейс в Париж. Ох Бет, ох... сука. Доказывай теперь.

     От стыда Майк закрывает глаза ладонью. Все детали пазла складываются не в самую радужную картинку, и он даже не представляет, что ему сказала бы Эдит Росс.

     – Майк? – зовет Харви.

     Полиции все нет и нет, и Майку приходится отнять руку от лица.

     – Это не твоя вина. Знаешь, сколько людей попалось на удочку Бет Валентайн? Она психопатка и, видимо, прогрессирует. 

     Майк трясет головой и хмыкает. Получается совсем не весело. За окном воют сирены.

     – Майк, – начинает было Харви, но Майк и не собирается дать ему договорить.

     – Хватит. Ты спас мне жизнь, так что можешь не звонить еще три года. Или, наверное, еще тридцать лет, потому что в тот раз ты спас мою репутацию. 

     Харви смотрит на него чересчур удивленно:

     – Я? Это я тебе не звонил?

     – Ты. А еще прислал Тэннера. 

     – Я прислал Тэннера, чтобы защитить тебя. Ты даже не представляешь, чего мне стоило уговорить его.

     – Не представляю. Наверное, эго дало трещину. 

     Харви сжимает губы – и в дверь начинает ломиться спецназ. 

**Эпилог**

     – Я слышал, тут играют в покер на раздевание, – заявляет Харви прямо с порога, и Майк смотрит на него и не верит своим глазам. Потом мотает головой и открывает дверь номера настежь: 

     – Пароль сменился, но ты заходи. 

     – Сегодня я даже без Тэннера, – замечает Харви. Майк улыбается в стену, потом спохватывается и набирает Тайлеру:

     – Слушай, на сегодня все отменяется. Да, прости, так вышло. Давай перенесем на завтра. Ах, черт, завтра же показательный турнир... Ладно, окей. 

     Майк убирает телефон в карман джинсов и оборачивается. Харви уже сидит за столом и крутит в пальцах колоду:

     – Слышал, что Бет...

     Майк ерошит волосы пальцами.

     – Слышал, слышал. Как в шпионских романах. Бет взяли в Париже, потому что неизвестный подбросил пленку с записью того, как она договаривается с киллером. На что она только надеялась?

     Харви пожимает плечами, какой-то странно веселый и как будто на взводе, и Майк понимает, что с ним не так: одет в худи и джинсы, а не в привычный костюм. Тасует карты. 

     – Я слышал запись. Она договорилась на несчастный случай, передозировку. 

     – Слышал запись?

     – Ну да, я же представляю Нила по всем вопросам.

     – Что там с детьми? – Майк устало трет лоб и прислоняется к стене. Садиться за один стол с Харви почему-то не хочется. 

     – С детьми все будет в порядке. Правда, Бет они смогут видеть куда реже, чем Нил в случае вашего с ней успеха.

     Майк закатывает глаза, чувствуя себя до крайности паршиво. 

     – Нил тебе дозвониться не может. 

     – А, так ты без Тэннера, но от Нила.

    – Разумеется, – тихо хмыкает Харви и смотрит в стол. – Именно так. Он тебя готов золотом осыпать, и, я не шучу, взять своим консультантом.

     – Теперь точно издеваешься, – констатирует Майк. 

    – В мыслях не было. Если бы ты не взялся за это дело и не тянул его так долго, если бы ты не поехал к Бет, кто знает, может, и нашли бы Нила с передозом. 

     – Совпадение. 

     – Да не верю я в такие совпадения, Майк. Я вообще в совпадения не верю. 

     – Да это Луис был. Что у вас там творится в фирме, опять грызете друг другу глотки?

     Харви выглядит озадаченным, и Майк удивляется.

     – А что сделал Луис?

     – Привез мне идиотские бумаги по наследникам Баха и тому...

     – Как их использовать в деле? 

     – Ага. 

     – Вот придурок, – Харви багровеет. – Решил столкнуть нас лбами, мне принес то же самое. 

     – А в результате спас жизнь Нилу. Типичный Луис.

     Майк опирается затылком на стену и вдруг смеется в голос, неожиданно даже для себя самого. Дышать становится легко и просто, и дышится – отчего-то – полной грудью. 

     – Так ты пойдешь к Нилу? 

     – Нет, Харв, не пойду. 

     Судя по звуку, Харви роняет колоду на пол. Карты шуршат, а Майк так и смотрит в потолок. 

     – Ты мне столько всего должен рассказать. 

     – Майк, слушай, это хорошая должность, и...

     – Ты не понимаешь. 

     Майк делает паузу, потому и сам понял только что. 

     – Отправив те бумаги, я сделал выбор. Может, не самый удачный, но честный. Я остался честен с самим собой. И сейчас я тоже живу честно. Как получается, знаешь. Может, это не лучшая работа на свете, но на жизнь хватает, и я никому не вру. 

     – Играя в покер? – В голосе Харви чувствуется улыбка. 

     – Играя в покер, представь себе. 

     – А я представляю, Майк, – мягко отзывается Харви вдруг. – Представляю.

     И Майк смотрит на него, почти открыв рот от изумления. 

     – Надеюсь, ты пришел не затем, чтобы подбить меня на ограбление казино, с владельцем которого встречается Дана?

    – Может, ты уже оставишь в покое этот фильм? – Харви наклоняется и собирает рассыпавшиеся карты. – Я пришел рассказать тебе, почему я прислал Тэннера. И почему не звонил.

     И Майк радостно пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя совершенно беззаботным:

     – А я знаю, Харви. Просто я... очень злился. 

     – Я бы себя на твоем месте вообще бы убил. 

     – Каким образом? – Майк делает заинтересованное лицо и садится за стол напротив Харви. 

     – Даже не знаю. Киллера бы нанял. 

     Майк мотает головой:

     – Откуда ты знал, что из этих двоих стоит защищать Нила?

     Харви смотрит на него внимательно: 

     – Может, сыграем? 

     – На вопрос ответь. 

     Харви вздыхает и вертит колоду в длинных пальцах. 

     – Мы дружим с ним с Гарварда. Рок-группа, все дела, сам понимаешь, что вечеринки у нас были разные. И на одной был кокаин. Не Нила, нет, одной из девиц. А тут, конечно, пожаловали копы. Представляешь себе мою репутацию после этого всего? О карьере юриста можно забыть. Разве только кофе Джессике приносить. И тут Нил просто выпихивает меня через окно наружу, а сам хватает кокаин – и мчит к копам. Чтобы я успел сбежать. Вся история. 

     Майк кивает и склоняет голову набок. Молчит, чувствуя, как заполняется какая-то необъяснимая пустота в груди, а потом спрашивает:

     – На раздевание?

     – А это как пойдет, – смеется Харви в ответ.

 

Примечания:

1 – Цитата из песни Kiss, "Oh Beth, what can I do?".

2 – Неточная цитата из кинофильма "Одиннадцать друзей Оушена". 

3 – Отсылка к фильму "Афера Томаса Крауна".

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо героическому человеку, который помог мне это вычитать. Чирз, мейт. :)


End file.
